Diary of Selene
by nurielle
Summary: Selene's diary. Tells about how she was turned and through her life. now caught up with the movie. I suck as sumaries. Read anyway and review please!
1. Jan 2, a beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

a/n: this has nothing to do with anything in the books

Sunday, January 2

I have decided to keep a diary. I don't know why I didn't think of this idea before. I realize what the consequences would be if this book fell into the wrong hands. I accept this responsibility whole heartedly, and so I shall guard you with my life.

First, I must give some background information. My name is Selene. I was born in the 1700's on a horse farm in England, where I led a happy life with my parents, sister, and friends. But I also am a vampire. I shall tell you my story in whole, starting at the beginning, where all good stories start.

-

I remember clearly, the shocking news my sister gave over our breakfast one spring morning. She was pregnant, by her boyfriend, the man my parents hated. The news came as no surprise to me. I had already heard, but acted surprised for my sisters sake. She had told me earlier, while I was watching the sun rise through the white mist hovering over the ground.

My parents sat still for a second, frozen. I braced myself for the explosion I knew would come. My father slammed his cup on the table, liquid brown coffee sloshing onto his plate, spreading along the table. He paid it no attention. My mother stood up quickly, fire burning in her eyes, with a fierceness I had never seen before. They both started yelling at the same time.

"Why? How could you do this to us?" My sister glared at mother's question.

"I didn't do anything to you. This is _my_ problem. _I'm_ the one pregnant. If you hadn't always pushed my boyfriend away, we wouldn't have gone behind you're back, secretly."

I agreed, but knew it would be unwise to say so. After everyone had calmed down, my sisters boyfriend was told the news. He proposed to her that night, and the next week they were married.

I sat quietly through the ceremony, happy for my sister and thinking about my own life. I imagined myself marring the man of my dreams, having children, watch them grow up, and letting take care of me when I was old.

Many months later and my sister was nearly due, I brought home a suitor of my own. I was of a proper age, twenty one. My parents, thankfully, accepted him. I over heard them talking that night, remarking about how my suitor loved me, not my families money like my sister's husband. That remark stung, but I didn't say anything, for it was true. Only my sister was blind to her husbands greed.

When my sisters babies finally came into the world, their father was not around. It saddened us that he did not care for his family, but we kept our remarks to ourselves. My sister had twin girls, petite and darling. I remember holding the first of them, after she had come out of the womb. She had hair similar to my sisters. All of my family had black hair and fair skin. We were surprised when the second twin came out. She had light hair, like her father. We secretly prayed that she did not also inherit her fathers greed. I must stop writing now; Kahn is calling me.


	2. Jan 3, a family death

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

a/n: this has nothing to do with anything in the books

Monday, January 3

I am here again to start off in my story where I left off yesterday. I had an uneventful night; no lycans were out hunting. There was nothing for me to do so I took my anger out in the dojo and in a friendly fighting match between myself and the number one death dealer. I won, and am soon to rise up in rank, providing Kahn keeps his word, which I suspect he will.

-  
My two little nieces grew up quickly. I watched as they went from small, whining babies to study, giggling toddlers. Their father wasn't around much. He told us he had important business elsewhere in the country. We all knew what he meant, but didn't say anything. We were too ashamed. Our family was a proud one, and very well respected, not only for our abundant riches, but also for our morals.

I can still clearly remember the day I lost my humanity. I had awoken early to watch the moon set and the sun rise. I absorbed the vibrant colors painted across the sky; a dark indigo blue on top with tiny pin pricks of star light still shining. The dark indigo lightened to a softer shade of blue, which gently melted into various shades of orange, yellow and gold, haloing the golden disk of light which crawled slowly into place. I loved the dawn, where time stood still until the sun was fully awake and life could resume. I also loved the sunset; I didn't know how much I would grow to hate it soon enough.

The day was like any other. My father had brought the sheriff to our stables. Something had been killing our horses. We had only five left as seven had already been killed. One of the horses was taken to a clinic where it was autopsied. The doctors discovered that it had been drained dry of all blood. They also noticed tiny puncture hole on the horses. They suspected vampires and immediately took care.

A priest came to our home and blessed the stables, sprinkling them with holy water and hanging crucifixes on all the walls. They hung cloves of garlic on the horses necks and smeared garlic paste all over the entrances. To be safe, they also hung silver around the place.

That night, we heard a disturbance from the shed. The horses screamed, and stopped abruptly as if something slit their throats. My father picked his shot gun up, and quietly opened the front door. As he peered into the dark, my mother ushered my sister and I up the stairs. As we reached our room, I heard a gargle coming from below. I tip toed down the stairs. There was no one around, except a dark shape on the floor. As I walked closer, I thought I saw a dark shape flash bye, but I didn't see anyone. I moved closer to the shape on the floor and jumped back as I saw that it was my mothers corpse. I held my hand to my mouth to silence my scream. As lightning flashed outside, I saw my father's lifeless body laying on the ground beside the shot gun.

A piercing scream shattered the silence in the house. I raced up to my sisters room, almost afraid to look in. My fears were confirmed. She laid dead, half on the bed. I watched as her body slid fully off the stained comforter and onto the rug with a thunk. I remembered my nieces and raced to their room, screaming their names. I burst into the room to see them also dead. I knew I was alone, and I was afraid. I stood their, watching them.


	3. Jan 4, no ones left

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

a/n: this has nothing to do with anything in the books

Thanks for the reviews! More story will come. The rating might go up when I add the present time taking place just after Selene killed Viktor. That part might not be in diary-form.

Tuesday, January 4

I stared at the twin's bodies. Their throats were slashed open, and their blood seeping closer to my bare feet. I felt powerless to move, frozen to the spot. Their warm blood finally reached my feet and I still did not move, standing in a pool of blood. The liquid stained the bottom of my white shift, staining it a dark crimson, which lightened into a red as it snaked up my nightgown. I started crying, then sobbing in grief and finally screaming. I shut up as I heard horse shouts outside and the sound of gunshots. Soon, I heard heavy steps walking up the stairs. They paused, and continued until they reached the room and stopped.

I looked up slowly, afraid. A tall man dressed in a robe was standing before me. He gasped when he saw me, whispering a name I couldn't hear under his breath. He reached out to me and I shrank away, sloshing in the pools of blood. He followed me and lightly smiled. "Please, child. Do not be afraid. Those lycans, who killed your family, are dead. My followers and I saw to that."

I stared back at him, studying his features. He looked old, and yet young at the same time, with cold blue eyes and blonde hair. He was handsome and carried himself in a way that told me he was someone important. "Lycans?" I whispered back.

The man nodded. "Yes, lycans, or werewolves, whatever you wish to call them."

"Who, who are you?"

"I am Viktor, the most ancient of the Elders."

"The most ancient of the Elders of what?" I asked, trying to distract myself from the death around me.

"Of the vampires."

That phrase caught my attention. Vampires? I knew they were real, but never wanted to meet one.

Fear must have shown in my face because he said, "I am not here to harm you, child. I am here to help. I can help you to avenge your families death, if you want."

I thought for a second, willing myself to stay calm. To avenge my family? That was a tempting idea. I discovered a burning anger in my soul, which drove out all sadness.

I held my head high and straightened my shoulders. "I would like to avenge my family."

"Good," Viktor purred. "Now, what is your name?"

"Selene," I answered.

Viktor nodded and reached towards me. This time, I let him. He picked me up and carried me through the house and into the bathroom, where he gently washed the bloodstains off my skin. He led me to my parents room and set me on the bed as if I was a child. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug. Unused to such familiarities, I flinched. He brought his lips towards my skin, as if to kiss me, but at the last moment, he sunk his fangs deeply into my neck and started to drink.

I wanted to fight back, but knew that I would not succeed in freeing myself. So I let him drink his fill of my blood. As my sight grew dimmer, I knew I was dying. The last thing I saw was a portrait of my family, all looking happy together. I etched that picture into my mind.

The next thing I knew was that a steady, dripping liquid was falling on my lips, seeping through to my tongue, and rolling past my throat. I felt a burning hunger clawing at my stomach. I parted my lips slightly and the drip increased to a light pour of crimson liquid. I groped upwards for the source of the fall and encountered something smooth and ice cold. I guided it to my mouth and sucked eagerly.

I felt full soon, and realized what I was holding felt like dead flesh. With I cry I thrust it away from me. It hit something and I opened my eyes to see Viktor standing before me, massaging his forehead. He glared at me, his eyes icy blue. I realized I was holding his hand when I threw it away from me, causing him to hit himself on the head.

"Sorry," I apologized in a small voice.

He relaxed, smiling slightly. "Its of no matter. Come, we must leave, now, before the sunrise. When we are at my home, I will tell you how to avenge your parents death."

I nodded, a rising hatred swelling inside me. I didn't know it then, but my eyes had turned an icy blue.

I must stop writing, for now. Dawn has long since come, and I am feeling tired.


	4. Jan 5, going to ordograz

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

a/n: rating to go up when more story is added

Wednesday, January 5

I am going to try to finish some more of my story now, but I am afraid that I will be interrupted. Kahn will soon be calling me. There is to be a hunt tonight. Kraven has a suspicion that the lycans will be busy tonight. The stupid idiot. I hate him so much I can not fit my feelings into words. I can just say that we did not have good first impressions.

I hate how Kraven is always around, trying to talk to me. If I didn't hate him so much, I might almost find it comical. I know he wants me to me his "consort." He thinks that he is almighty just because Viktor left him in charge of the coven while he rests. Viktor will be sleeping for two hundred years. He alternates with the other two Elders. Two asleep, one awake. The Chain. The number one rule is _Don't break the chain._ The chain has never been broken, not in fourteen centuries, ever since the Elders started leapfrogging through time.

I will never give myself to Kraven, or anyone for that matter. All the vampires here are frequently involved in ritual orgies. I have never attended one, much to the sorrow of some of my fellow male Death Dealers. I respect my morals and my virginity.

I have wasted time writing about nonsense and now I must go. When I get back I'll write some more.

-

When ever I thought about my family, which happened quite frequently, I felt an unexplainable surge of anger which threatened to rip me apart. Viktor explained all the rule of being a vampire to me that night I was turned one. The rules were strict, and if they were disobeyed, the punishment was death. _Don't go out in sunlight; you'll burn_. _You must drink blood to survive_. _Don't go too long without feeding or you won't be able to control yourself. Do not drink out of humans. Do not turn other humans into vampires._

Most of the rules sounded like common sense. I wondered why vampires weren't to drink of humans; Viktor and his followers took my families life. I knew better than to point that out though. I had already learned that Viktor was quick to anger and slow to forget or forgive. I closely watched the other vampires, who I found out to be hired lycan assassins. They were called Death Dealers, the most elite hunters of all time. I saw how they treated Viktor, bowing to him, averting their eyes, and calling him Lord. He told me that I only needed to use formalities when in front of others; when alone with him, I could just call him Viktor.

Of all the antics that annoyed me the most, was Kraven. He was also a Death Dealer, high in rank. He had a close set of friends which followed him everywhere. His closest friend appeared to be Soren. I immediately took a dislike to him because of his association with Kraven.

Kraven's eyes followed me around where ever I went. I had only my nightgown and various undergarments on as we left the house before I could grab anything more presentable. Kraven's eyes not only gazed at my face, but also down my body. His scrutiny made me feel nervous.

We only traveled during the night. Viktor told me we were going to Budapest, in Hungary, to a mansion called Ordoghaz. This was where Viktor's coven was settled. Marcus' coven was settled in England and Amelia's somewhere else. Along with the Elders, the Council ruled. While Viktor was telling me about this, I noticed Kraven sneak nearby and continue his incessant staring. I must have looked nervous, because Viktor told him to leave.

Finally, our trip was almost over. We would be arriving at Ordoghaz the next day. I was granted a bath, which I accepted immediately. The water in the basin was steaming, throwing up a dense fog that was hard to see through. I was afraid that it would burn me, but when I stepped in, the water felt only lukewarm. It was inadequate to warm my cold, dead feeling skin.

After my bath, I went in search of Viktor. I found him inside his room, reading. Not wanting to disturb him, I tried to silently back away, but he heard me anyways. "Selene. Please come in."

I obeyed. "I didn't mean to disturb you," I assured him.

He smiled slightly. "You didn't disturb me at all. I was waiting for you."

I stepped up beside him, glancing down at his book, trying to read the cover. It was the Bible. That surprised me, although I didn't know why. "How was your bath?" he asked me.

"Cold," I answered truthfully. He sighed.

"Yes, it was cold. And I'm afraid that no amount of hot water will ever be able to warm your cold flesh. You will simply adapt to whatever temperatures are surrounding you."

I tried to grasp what he was telling me. "So you're saying I'm cold blooded?"

"All vampires are." I nodded sadly. I'd never really be warm again? That didn't sound too good to me. "Go get some sleep; you're going to have a busy night tomorrow."

I bid him good night and left.


	5. Jan 6, lycan attack

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

a/n: rating to go up when more story is added

January 6

I remember being horrified with myself when I drank blood. I was sick the first few times. I made myself throw it up. But the next day, I would be back, drinking it down. Viktor found me doing this. He told me not to worry, that I would lose my humanity soon enough and drinking blood would be second nature. I don't know why I just remembered that. Maybe because I'm finishing off my own meal, cloned pigs blood. Viktor owns a company called Zirodex, a company that makes cloned blood and sends blood out to hospitals. They supply us with the blood we need for the coven to function well.

I have indeed lost my humanity. Drinking blood does feel like second nature, I am no longer bothered by the crimson liquid. I find myself doing things I never would have done before. I hunt and kill lycans. And, yet again, Kraven's hunch was correct. The lycans were exactly where he said they would be. This seems odd to me. How does he always know where they will be? He never goes out on a hunt.

I got a new partner today, much to my displeasure. His name is Rigel. I like to work solo. If I must have a partner, I prefer Kahn. He is close to me age wise, and is the only one I would dare to call my friend. We share the same hatred for lycans, although I don't know his reasons for his feelings. He know mine though. I remember when I first met him.

-

Viktor had told me to get some sleep, which I did. He had also told me that we would reach Ordoghaz the next day. I awoke early, combing my hair as best as I could and smoothing my nightgown, which I still wore. I brushed my teeth with a hand made toothbrush and washed my face carefully with ice cold water. I wanted to look the best I could when meeting the rest of the coven.

We boarded a train and went into a compartment without windows set in the walls. It was obviously made for vampires, as there was blood lain out for us. We had one lamp burning, which cast menacing shadow on the wall that swayed with the movement of the train. I watched them a while, almost believing they were alive. Even through the dull light I could see clearly as if in sunlight. This amazed me.

Viktor spoke quietly in my ear. "We're here." The train was slowing down, until it came to a screeching halt with a little jolt that shook its passengers. It was a little past the middle of the night. I climbed down carefully, the brisk wind swirling the bottom of my gown against my legs. As we started forward, I thought I heard a wolf cry.

Viktor looked at me curiously. "Are there wolves here?" I asked.

"No, only lycans. Why?"

I shook my head. "I thought I heard a wolf cry." The other Death Dealers stiffened at my words. The wind changed and I clearly smelt a horrible stench. The Dealers regrouped, pulling silver tipped weapons out of their leather coats. A small group surrounded us and Viktor pulled my hand to follow him. A large majority stayed behind, following at a distance and surrounding us.

I heard another cry, closer this time, and the stench became almost unbearable. It smelled like unwashed body combined with wet dog and body odor with a faint scent of rotting meat. A Dealer came closer to Viktor, whispering lightly in his ear so no other could hear. "There is a small pack of five lycans surrounding us. There is one ahead of us, two on either side, and two in the back," the Death Dealer said. I could almost hear the heartbeats of the lycans surrounding us.

I thought I saw a dim shape ahead but I couldn't make it out through the fog. A low growl sounded, alarmingly close by. The fog was swirling so dense and thick I could barely see three feet in front of me. And there was a hoard of angry lycans stalking us. Things couldn't get much worse, or so I thought. I was wrong.


	6. Jan 7 homei think

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

a/n: rating to go up when more story is added

January 7

My new partner is not so bad, I guess. He's not a serious as I am about my job, but he will do. I was really bored last night. My team did not go out on a hunt. Soren's team went out instead. All of the Death Dealers are divided into teams, depending on skill, rank, and experience. I do not have as much experience as some of the others, but my skill and rank are one of the best. I no longer struggle to defeat my partner at wrestling. I have sniper aim and can shoot, clean, build, and take apart any weapon in under ten seconds. I can climb walls better then any other of my fellow Dealers. I, unlike them, actually practice crawling on walls and dropping down onto my enemy. No one else, besides perhaps Kahn, seems to find these skills necessary.

Perhaps the causes of my skills is that I take care of my body. I do not pig out on candy bars, like I see my teammates doing sometimes. I don't drink a lot of blood; only enough to sustain me and give me nourishment. There is nothing worse then fighting on a full stomach, so I take care to never fill it completely up. I also pride myself on self control, something Kraven needs to learn.

It is a dark and rainy night tonight. There is a thick fog surrounding the mansion, making it look more dark and foreboding then it already is. Mist hides the humans as they walk to and fro to the subways. It is much like that fateful night when I met my first lycan…

-

Frankly, I was praying as hard as I could that the lycans would leave us alone. My wishes were not fulfilled. It was at that moment that the first lycan decided to attack. I felt helpless, having no weapon to defend myself with. Viktor was quick to lash out with his sword, thrusting it straight through the lycan's head, blood and brains spilling out as it fell dead. I watched fascinated as it turned slowly back into a man. It seemed cruel to me a first, but I soon realized that it was just survival of the fittest.

The other lycans all attacked at once, hoping to defeat us by surprise. It didn't work. Two fell dead where they stood and another while he was attacking. The remaining lycan backed off and let us pass. We did so. When we were out of earshot, I asked Viktor why he didn't attack. He told me that he remained to gather his fallen comrades. He explained to me that after a lycan was killed, a Death Dealer just left it where it fell. Another lycan would take care of the body.

I wanted to know why the vampires were fighting the lycans, but I never got around to it, because in front of me was a huge mansion with large grounds. And several vampires standing in front waiting for us.

As the vampires bowed us in, I tried not to show my amazement at the beautiful architecture. It was an older style mansion Gothic style. There was a lot of dark colors. Directly in front of us beyond the entrance hall was a long sweeping stair case. Next to the stair case was a dark hallway. There were staircases on the wall to our left. Seated on couches and comfortable chairs in the space before the stairs were a number of pale vampires, mostly wearing black, although I did see some wearing other colors. They were all sipping daintily from campaign flues filled with a dark crimson liquid, which I recognized to be blood. I was suddenly self-conscious standing there before them.

They all wore fancy clothes and I only wore a bloodstained nightgown. Viktor spoke briefly to them and grasped my arm, leading me up the staircase in front of us. I heard snatches of whispered conversations as we passed, most of them muttering about Viktor's new pet. I knew they were talking about me. I held my head up as Viktor swept me up the staircase and down a few corridors. He stopped before a door, and opening it, pushed me inside. "This is where you will live for now on," he told me. I looked around. I didn't see much.

Please review if you liked this chapter or not!


	7. Jan 8, a night alone, i wish

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

a/n: rating to go up when more story is added

January 8

Today I over heard a remarkable tale. Or rather the tail end of a tail. It was about Nicolae. He apparently was Marcus' son. I didn't know Marcus had a son. I accidentally overheard that Viktor's daughter, Sonja was to marry him but didn't like the arrangement and got pregnant by a lycan. I didn't know Viktor had a daughter either. He must have been ashamed to have his daughter defiled by a filthy beast. I wonder what happened to them? I didn't hear.

-

When Viktor led me into my room, I was surprised. There was a bed with a small black coverlet on it, a desk in the corner, and a bureau. The floor was bare and the walls unadorned. A single floor-length window was set into the wall, covered by metal blinds which let in no light. "You don't have any rank, so you don't have much belongings. The higher your rank, the more material objects you can get. Rank and money is very important here. The more you have, the more you are respected."

I nodded to show I understood. "How do you get a good rank?" I asked.

"Well, tomorrow or in a few days when you are rested, I will take you to the dojo where you can learn to be a Death Dealer. That will allow you to avenge your family and will allow you to earn respect and rank."

That sounded alright to me. I couldn't wait to avenge my family, my loving father, my caring mother, my annoying sister, and my sweet little nieces. I felt like crying, but was too embarrassed to in front of Viktor. What I was feeling must have shown on my face, because he hugged me briefly and patted me. "There are clothes in the wardrobe and a bath through that door." Viktor waved briefly at a door I hadn't seen. "Get some sleep now; you will have a hard day tomorrow."

With that, he turned and walked out of my room, slamming the door behind him. It seemed that all immortals either slammed doors or just kicked them open, trying to make the loudest noise possible. I resolved that I wouldn't do that.

I opened the dresser and found one black nightgown, similar to the one I was wearing without blood stains on it, and several other black clothing items. I picked it up and some clean undergarments, and walked through the bathroom door. Hanging up the nightgown, I slid slowly into the steaming water which had been prepared for me. Once again, the burning hot water felt only luke warm on my skin.

After brushing my hair smooth and brushing my teeth, I decided to take Viktor's advise and go to bed. As I went to slip on the black nightgown, I noticed my slim frame was more defined, my muscles slightly bigger, and my abs harder. I was curious to why I had changed and decided to ask Viktor the next night.

There was a knock on the door as I was crossing the room to my bed. I opened the door to find a cheerful faced vampire woman outside my door. She introduced herself and walked into my room. I was a little taken aback. She explained that most women in the mansion worked as maids until they were a hundred. She took out my bath, handing me a cup full of warm blood as she left. After she was gone, I crawled into bed, fingering my mothers crucifix that she had given me for my last birthday. I was filled with overwhelming sadness. I cried as I thought of her, bloody tears refilling my empty cup. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore and I fell asleep. I thought I felt bad then; it was nothing to how I would feel the next night.

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I have a chem. test coming up and its huge so I didn't have time.

Sailorfusion- Thanks for the review! It's nice to know that you are reading. I probably should put a dotted line between the now and the then. Sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you. I'll be sure to do that in these next chapters.

Falcon Horus- thanks for the review!


	8. Jan 9, a lesson in jumping

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

a/n: rating to go up when more story is added

January 9

I feel sore all over right now. Rigel and I were walking the street of Buda when we ran into a couple of lycans. Literally. I never thought I'd get the smell off. We were surrounded by humans, which is why the lycans didn't smell us. Also, the wind was at our faces. So we knew where the lycans were but they didn't know where we were. Unfortunately, it was raining and their smell was somewhat washed out. I realized my mistake soon enough. Hmmm, objects in the rain are closed then they smell.

It reminds me of my first day of training…

-

After a day of sleep, Viktor came into my room and woke me. He handed me a black pair of pants and a tight black corset. I put them on as he instructed. I also drank the blood he gave me. He led me down the hallway past the staircase. We turned and went behind the staircase to the hallway beyond it. At the end of the hallway we turned left, and after we went down a flight of stairs and through another hallway, we arrived in what appeared to be a dojo.

Vampires all around were engaged in various forms of training. Viktor led me past them and to a desk, behind which a vampire was sitting, pointing various weapons at the wall. Viktor introduced him to me as Thomas, the weapons master. Thomas was to help find someone to instruct me in my training. He called over another man, named Kahn, to help me. Kahn, I later found out, was just a few years older then myself but had been training all those years.

He took me to an empty room with different textures on the walls. One wall was very rough, the other gritty, one smooth, and one slippery. The ceiling was also textured differently. He kindly explained to me that the different textures were to help me learn how to crawl on walls and ceilings well. We would start by learning how to jump to the ceiling. He moved me to the rough part of the wall and told me to watch him. He jumped straight up and crouched on the ceiling briefly before dropping down to land on my feet.

"Now," he said, "you try to jump up to the ceiling. Jump as hard as you can. Aim as if your going to jump _through_ the ceiling. You will hit it hard and cling." He gave me a few more pointers and it was time for me to attempt. I tried not to show him my fear; I was mildly afraid of heights after my sister had tried to push me off the barn roof when we were younger. Just thinking about that made anger drown out all fear. I looked up at the ceiling and jumped.

The first time I didn't' jump hard enough. My fingers and toes barely brushed the ceiling as I fell down, twisting sideways to try to land on my feet. It nearly worked. I landed painfully on my hands and knees on the hard floor. I knew I would have bruises the next morning. Kahn, however, seemed pleased with my attempt. "Next time, jump harder," he instructed me. "Although the way you nearly saved yourself from landing on your back… that was good. Really good."

I beamed with pleasure on the inside, while my outside face maintained a hard mask of coolness. I nodded to show I understood and picked myself off the floor, ignoring the hand he stuck down. I hoped he wouldn't take offense, and he didn't. "All right," he instructed. "Jump harder and aim for the ceiling."

I looked up at the ceiling. I jumped again, harder. THUNK. I hit the ceiling with enough force to crack it and fell too fast to be able to save myself. CRUNCH. I landed on the floor on my back with the wind temporarily knocked out of my mouth. I heard Kahn snigger as he hauled me to my feet. "I did the same thing too!" he told me.

I smiled slightly and brushed myself off. Without waiting I jumped, less then try number two and more than try number one. Instead of aiming above the ceiling, I aimed for the ceiling. I hit it with enough force and stuck there. "Bravo," Kahn congratulated me. "It took you only three tries. It took me at least five. All right. I'm going to teach you how to crawl. Come on down." I let go and dropped to the floor, this time landing on my feet.

But the crawling lesson is another story for a later time. I've spent too much time writing and am now going to bed.

-

Sorry I haven't updated for a week. I've been really really busy with school and stuff. Oh. If anyone has written a story and would like me to read it or whatever please tell me! Btw, does anyone know how to set up a link in the website? Like, Underworld is under movies… Does anyone know how to make up a new link? I was wanting to submit a story for a book called Eragon but there is no link for it.

Dreaan- Thanks for your comment! Its reviews like yours that keep me writing!


	9. Jan 10, a lesson in crawling

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

a/n: rating to go up when more story is added

In case anyone missed it, my penname is changed to elvishphoenix

-

January 10

I thought jumping to the ceiling was hard. Nothing was going to prepare me for crawling along the walls. Kahn thankfully decided to show me how and demonstrate first. He showed me the proper position on the floor first. I bent over, copying him. My pale fingers gripped the stone and my toes curled into whatever groove there was on the floor. He had decided to teach me first without shoes on so I would get a better feel for what I was supposed to do.

He took off his shoes as well. He walked over to the roughest wall and put his hands on it, elbows bent at a 45º angle. He motioned for me to do the same. I did. He then reached upwards and I copied his movements, bringing my other hand above my first. He did this until I was standing on my toes. I looked down and saw a piece of rock that jutted outwards. I stepped on it to help me raise myself up. We kept doing this until I realized that I was crawling along the wall. That piece of obvious information startled me and I let go accidentally. I slid down the wall, scraping my face along its rough surface.

When I reached the bottom, I was not amused. My face felt hot and swollen and my white fingers were bathed with crimson when I touched my cheek. Kahn jumped down beside me and winced as he looked at my face. He picked up a towel I had not noticed before and gently dabbed at the wound. The blood flow had already stopped though. I grabbed the towel from him and the rest of the blood off my face. "You're a fast healer," he told me. I took the compliment silently.

I was ready to try again soon enough. I felt embarrassed about my sudden fear and injury. I would never again let him see me fail. I started climbing. All went well until I reached the top. I had nowhere else to go. I looked down at him. I suddenly realized what I should do. Without his instruction, I placed my hands flat on the ceiling and continued crawling. When I reached the middle of the ceiling, I jumped down, managing to land on my feet. His eyes shone in admiration. "You are a quick learner. The first time I tried crawling, I ended up with a few broken bones and a scrape worse then yours." I did not believe him. He was probably only trying flatter me and I wasn't going to fall for it.

"Now that you have mastered crawling on a rough surface, you are ready to try to crawl on a smoother surface. Vampires can not crawl on every surface though. We cannot crawl on smooth surfaces, like glass or steel." I looked at him, remembering all he said. When he signaled for me to try, I put my hands on the smoother surface and started to climb.

Kahn was right. I had a harder time holding onto the wall than before. I kept climbing, and started out over the roof. "Keep going," Kahn shouted up to me. I kept crawling, the surface getting smoother and smoother as I went, until I hit the roughest part of the wall. I waited for his instruction. "Turn left and crawling along the wall, parallel to the floor," came the order.

I did so, surprised at how much harder it was. Eventually, I had gotten all the way around and jumped down. Kahn nodded approvingly and pulled out a watch. "I'm going to time you now. Start right here," he motioned to a section of the wall, "and crawl along the wall until you get back to this spot again." Kahn took a piece of chalk and marked the spot. "Try to accomplish this as fast as you can."

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded. "Alright then…go!" I shot up the wall to the mark and immediately turned and started off as fast as I could. I forgot all as I crawled, only concentrating on my fluid movements and the feel of the wall. It was exhilarating. I could hear my breath coming smoothly and my muscles tensed and waiting to catch me should I fall. I felt a dry substance under my nails that caked off and realized that I had reached the chalk line. I dropped down to the ground, muscles seizing up.

Kahn whistled lowly. "That's the fastest I've ever seen anyone go. You've set a new record. Well done," he congratulated me. I smiled slightly at him, one corner of my mouth pulling back. "That's all for today's training." He checked his watch. "I'll walk you back to your room." He opened the door and walked out, me following him. He led me down hallways and up stairs. I felt lethargic from tiredness and my muscles were screaming in pain. I walked smoothly though, not letting anyone see my pain.

Kahn led me to my room and dismissed himself. I walked in to find warm blood and a bath. I hesitated as I looked at the blood, trying to ignore the desire for it. Drinking blood was a big sin. The Bible said in Leviticus 7:26-27, "…_Moreover, you shall eat no manner of blood, weather it be of fowl or of beast, in any of your dwellings. Whatever so soul it be that eats any manner of blood, even that soul shall be cut off from his people…"_ It was then I finally realized that I was cursed. I had been cut off from my people, the humans. I had drunk blood and enjoyed it.

I could not stop myself. I reached for the blood and drank it, letting the sweet coppery tasting fluid regenerate my body. I felt ashamed of myself. As I put the blood down, I remembered the bath. I peeled my leather clothes off and sunk into the bath. I immediately felt refreshed, forgetting momentarily my lust for blood. As I sat soaking, I noticed the various bruises on my face fading, leaving my skin clean and pure. I slunk down and continuously splashed my face until I felt my injuries melt away. It felt good, sitting in the bath.

The water got too cold for me to feel comfortable in soon and I stirred myself up from the stupor I had sunk into and grabbed the fluffy clean towel that was laying beside the tub. I had dried myself off and wrapped it around me when I heard my door slam open and back closed. I whirled around, expecting trouble. Kraven stood there, most obviously staring at my chest. I glared at him, wrapping myself up even tighter. "What is it?" I asked him stiffly.

He pulled his eyes up my face after slowly scanning the rest of my body. His features arranged themselves in a sneer. "I just simply wished to know how your first day of training went and to see if you were…alright."

I treated him to my best glare. "I am perfectly fine," I told him coldly. "If you wish to know how my training went, then I suggest you speak to Kahn." He glared at me.

"Mind your manners." Kraven spoke harshly this time, letting his mask slip. "He took a step closer to me and stopped as I backed away.

"Mind your place." I retorted. Kraven scowled at me and turned around. He paused by the door.

"Sleep well," he told me stiffly and slammed the door on the way out. I sighed, quickly dressing in case he should come back in. I had a feeling that our rocky relationship was not going to get any better.

I slipped beneath the covers and closed my eyes, sleep finally claiming me.

-Back Then-

Kahn was walking back to the dojo to update the file he had on Selene when he ran into Viktor. He bowed low and stood up, averting his eyes in respect. "How did she do?" Viktor asked him.

"Very well, my Lord. She is a natural and catches on quick."

Viktor nodded in approval. "Do not go easy on her. Strain her as much as you can and give her the hardest exercises. Train her to be the best."

Kahn nodded. "As you wish my Lord." Viktor turned and walked away, leaving Kahn to go about his business.

-

Just so you know, I'll probably put a chap up every week around Sat. just so you know!

Aragornrocks- thanks for the support! I'm glad you like the first person point of view. I like your name too!

Falcon Horus- Don't worry, I defiantly won't be neglecting this story anytime soon. Anyways, if I even tried to get more involved with this then with school, my parents would kick my butt!

Pru pru- get an account and a ff name! NOW!


	10. Jan 11, fast pace

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

a/n: rating to go up when more story is added

-

January 11

Rigel has been put in charge of training new Death Dealers. My partner is now Diego. We had a tip off from an unknown informant that there is to be a lycan arms dealing in Statute Park this weekend. Typical of lycan scum. The only time they ever do anything important is on the night of a full moon. If they're not the baddest kid's on the block, they don't come out to play. We have been ordered to follow them, in hopes of finding their den. I haven't killed a lycan in weeks. Shame that this won't be an opportune time. However, if we find their den, then we can send a team through to wash it out. To permanently rid the world of the race of lycans.

I fear, though, that one day there won't be any lycans left to kill. They all will be killed. We have already hunted their kind out to extinction.

I am definitely going to have to keep you, diary, in my pocket or with me at all times. The new maid I received, Erika, feels that she can just waltz in here and use my room and whatever she wants in here. She nearly discovered your hiding place. She's driving me nuts.

-

Viktor woke me up early that next night. He led me once again down to the training area, leaving me with Kahn. "You've basically mastered climbing and crawling all walls and ceilings, but you still have to take the test on it."

I nodded. "What must I do?"

Kahn pointed behind him. A huge climbing wall was fastened to the wall, rising up the high ceiling and half way across the ceiling. "You must climb that wall, crawl along the ceiling, and ring the bell." I noticed a small bell hanging up on the ceiling. "Come down any way you can. You will be racing against three others. You will be 'graded' on how fast and how well you climb. The first to reach will get 'bonus points'. This will help us learn your aptitude. You can have as many tries as you like."

I bent my head back, craning to look up at the ceiling. I was still sore from yesterdays climb. I could see the three others grouped at the base of the wall. I walked over with Kahn. The wall was much smoother then anything I had climbed before.

The group looked up at us as we approached. "This is Selene," Kahn introduced. The others didn't exchange names. They looked affronted.

"We'll be going up against a female? A woman?" one spat out. I coolly looked at him while he scowled and glared back.

Kahn ignored the impolite exchange. "Please gather at the base of the wall." We did so. I saw some Death Dealers pause in their activities and come over to watch. Kahn pulled the watch out of his pocket again. "Are you ready?" I nodded. I didn't feel nervous. "And…GO!"

I jumped up as far as I could, getting a slight head start on the males who didn't take that approach. The wall felt smoother then I had previously climbed on but I compensated by digging in the tips of my fingers. My feet scrambled as I sought to push myself up. I kept going, on and on, up and up. I could see one of the men below me gaining. I would not let him win. I took a peek upwards as I reached. I wasn't even close to the top yet.

I could hear voices shouting in the background. They sounded like people were screaming in my ears. All my senses were on overdrive, stretched to their extent. I could feel my heart pounding and could see perfectly as if in daylight, even when I reached the darkest corner between the ceiling and the wall. I could see my destination in sight and hurried even faster. I had left the other man at the corner, but he was coming up fast, slipping slightly, due to his heavy weight. I was for once glad that I was underweight and light. The ceiling was harder to hold on to. It seemed to be getting smoother as I went along. I heard a gasp and saw the man beneath me, falling to the ground. He hit the floor with a sickening thud and I clearly heard a crack. I was almost there.

Five feet. Four. Three. Two. One. I grabbed the string and rang the bell briefly and turned to go down. The floor was far below me, a gap larger than my house was tall, including the cellar underneath. I remember something Viktor had told me. _"Jumping is easy. You fall and bend your knees slightly before the impact. You carry your momentum down and land in a crouch."_ I decided to take his advice. As I fell, I noticed Viktor standing in the shadows on a balcony, invisible to the passer by. I hit the ground hard, remembering to bend my knees. I landed with one knee bent on the ground and rolled to the floor before standing up and brushing myself off.

I was told later on that I had been the first to complete the challenge in that short of time. Most others had days of practice before testing themselves. After the night was done, I retired to my bedchambers. Viktor was sitting on my bed, waiting for me. "Well done," he said, and left my room.

-

Thanks for all the reviews!

Falcon Horus – thanks.

Missy-Aragorn – It's ok. I've had a lot of work lately too.

phoenixoftheknight – wow. Long name. Congrats on getting a ff account, even if I had to do it all for you. I owe you a pack of gum and a nice piece of cheeze…Wadda say to the flower exchange at school? I liked the idea. Hey! I got Modzilla! Go me, go me! Now stop reading ff and do your chemistry homework!


	11. Jan 12, no pain no gain

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

a/n: If anyone wants to be a beta reader just tell me!

I personally didn't like my last chapter. If anyone else didn't like either please tell me!

Oh. I'm going to take off the chaps and put them on again so it might change a bit!

-

January 12

Diego and I spent the night getting ready for tomorrows hunt. He's going to be taking the pictures of the lycan rendezvous from a distance and I am to cover him. We are both prepared to fire if we are caught. I've checked the inaccurate weather forecast. There is to be a full moon and a clear sky with light wind. I pray that the wind will only blow from one direction. If it changes and the lycans smell us, things will definitely get hairy.

-

My muscles screamed in protest when woke up the next night. I, however, was still summoned to the dojo. Kahn must have realized what I felt like because he led me through some simple stretching exercises to help release the built up tension. Today I was to start to learn how to physically defend myself. I had never learned any sort of combat before; I was a lady and ladies did not fight, wrestle, or be loud, according to my mother. She firmly believed that girls should be meek, quiet, well-learned, and delicate.

"Have you learned any type of defense?" Kahn asked me. I shook my head. "None?"

"None," I answered truthfully.

Kahn sighed. "Well, then I guess we have to start from scratch. I guess we'll start with blocking." We moved to a vacant area of the floor. Kahn held his arms up, bent at the elbow, hands in front of his chest. "Hit me. Hit me as hard as you can." I can say I tried. I honesty tried. His arms moved in a blur and I found myself laying on the ground, my head wringing. "You can do better," he told me. I got up and went to punch him again. At the last second I brought my other hand up to hit him with. Kahn's eyes glinted. "Good, an attempt at a distraction. All right. Now I'm not going to block you this time; just try to hit me as hard as you can."

I pulled my arm back and let it fly forward. He didn't even flinch when my clenched fist hit his flesh. He frowned. "Has no one ever taught you how to punch?"

"No," I said flatly.

"Wait right here a second," he told me and ran off. I waited, idling in the corner, waiting for him to come back. When he did, he was carrying two balls, about medium sized. He dropped them on the floor. "Pick this ball up and throw it as hard as you can." I picked the ball up. It was heavier than a normal ball. I lifted it up and back and threw it as hard as I could. It went about three feet.

"No one has ever really taught me how to throw either," I told him, stating the obvious.

Kahn pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "We'll start with this then." He crumpled it up into a ball and brought it behind his head. "Now watch closely. I gain momentum to throw the ball when I bring it over my head. When I reach the top, above my head, I flick my wrist and let the ball go." I watched his arms progress through the air. "If I let go too soon, the ball will fly up and come straight down. If I let go too late, the ball will plummet down to the ground. It I throw it right here, it will be perfect."

I nodded taking the crumpled piece of paper. I copied his movements, throwing the paper farther then I had ever thrown anything before. After I had mastered throwing paper, I had to throw bigger, heavier things. Finally, I asked Kahn, "Why am I throwing things?"

"To build up strength in your arms and to help you throw punches better. It's also handy when throwing grenades and such." Two sore arms and stiff shoulders later, Kahn called for me to stop. "If you can throw one really hard punch at me, I'll let you go." I could already feel the warm water gently lapping at my skin, so I quickly gathered all my strength and hit him square on. That was some incentive! "Good. Now, I know you can climb walls, but can you scale poles?" I didn't like the sly grin he had on his face.

He led me over to a pillar. "Climb to the top." I looked up. It was a long way to the top and I was already tired.

-

phoenixoftheknight- thanks for keeping your promise, procrastinator!


	12. Authors Note

Authors Note:

All right. I fixed the chaps, so there might be one you haven't read. I know that previously one of the chaps was repeated. I think I took care of that though. Thanks to all my reviews and keep on reading my story!


	13. Jan 13, a chat with viktor

Disclaimer: duh.

Hey everyone! I have a surprise for you! Hope you like riddles! Scroll down and leave a review, and, if you can, leave a review or an e-mail that gives the answer!

Please make me feel loved and review! And if you don't, I'll dunk you in a pool of coagulated blood and feed you to the first vampire I come across…

-

January 12

This nights spying at Statute Park did not go as planned. Yes, the lycans showed up. We were upwind, fortunately, for part of the time. Then the dealer showed up. It was Leonid Forescu. He is a human that _us_ with our arms. He apparently is supplying weapons for both sides. I got some good pictures of the rendezvous. The lycans bought one thousand rounds of ammo and some guns. Then the lycans caught wind of us. Things got a little hairy, especially when a masked person showed up and started to kill the lycans.

I figured that the person was on our side. It was torching the lycans to death with a flame thrower. Then it turned to Diego. He had nowhere to go and was caught directly in the path of the orange glow. I became really angry, listening to the dying shrieks of my fellow Death Dealer and friend. I jumped out and started pumping the trigger of my gun, spraying bullets everywhere. This did not dissuade the person. I was forced to retreat behind statues as the flame throwing idiot came towards me. As I was retreating behind the statue of the man holding the world I got a good idea. I raced towards the statue, jumping up to cling onto the fingers. I sung back and forth to gain momentum before, POW! Hitting the world with my feet, I sent it tumbling towards the flame thrower, blood pouring out of a bullet supplied by the same idiot.

I ran to by car, parked incognito a few blocks away. I fished the bullet out and drank a blood pack I had stored in the glove compartment. As I tasted the cool metallic blood, my fear diminished and I was able to think more easily. Is there more than one side? Was it a human? I couldn't tell. Whoever it was disguised their scent well. Leonid obviously knew the person was coming; he was anxious to leave. He didn't even check the deposit the lycans gave him. Most unusual. I think I must have a chat with him soon. I will ask Kahn to let me go and interrogate him. But for now, a serious question remains: have the humans found about our war? Is there another side? Who was this mysterious killer. I must find out.

-

As time slowly progressed, I became adept at fighting and firing weapons. I became an excellent markswoman and a deadly swordsman. I fought with my sire's sword, which Viktor kindly lent me. I looked forward to the time when I would be able to claim my right as a Death Dealer and kill my first lycan, avenging my parents death. While training on the course, I continually saw their blood-soaked corpses. Their very presence in my heart kept me driving forward, as much as I could, to be the best and most deadly vampire warrior.

Even though I knew over a hundred different ways to kill someone I was still very young and naïve, as Viktor would indirectly point out from time to time. Like the one time I asked him about the famous Count Dracula. I was just curious if he was a myth or real. Viktor looked amused at my question. "Dracula is not a myth. She was a real vampire, a real vampire who broke some rules and was put to death because of it."

"Dracula was a she? What did she do?" I wanted to know.

"Dracula was a binge drinker. She had no respect for humans and often gorged herself on human blood. She lived her life as a vampire out in the open. Many of the coven didn't feel that this was very," he searched for the term, "astute. The council voted, and they sent out a team of Death Dealers to retrieve her. After she was brought here, she was closely questioned and reprimanded. However, it didn't sway her. She didn't change her ways and the whole of the council voted for her death, my vote included. Elders are not all powerful, you must understand. We can be overridden, but only if all of the council is together on a decision."

"What happened to Dracula after that?"

"She was tied up and left for the sun."

"And her…body?"

"Left for the wind to blow her ashes away." I was silent for a while.

"Viktor, when will I be allowed to go out on hunts?"

"Did you ever have a wife?" I asked.

Viktor stiffened. "That is a very personal question but I will answer it, because it was meant kindly. Yes, I did have a wife. She is dead though."

"I'm sorry. What happened to her?"

Viktor was silent for a moment. "She was killed, decapitated by a mindless monk and his followers of petty superstitious mortals. Her name was Ilona. She smart, beautiful, and regal. She was a head Death Dealer."

"Did you have any children?"

Viktor took a long while to answer. "Yes, I once did. A daughter named Sonya. She was everything to me. She was also killed a while back. It is forbidden to speak her name now."

I too sat in silence, not wanting to probe him for more direct answers. "You must miss them a lot."

"Yes, I do. But I have moved on and left the past to be past. You are now my daughter and I love you as one." I felt I couldn't say anything. I loved Viktor, but no one could replace my father. "I do not wish to replace your own late father though," Viktor said, guessing my mind.

I turned to look at him. "How did you know what I was thinking?" I was curious.

"It was easy to guess from your posture and emotions showing on your face." I scowled, angry that I had let my emotions show. "Don't be angry with yourself Selene. You still have much to learn."

"Like what?"

Viktor didn't answer me. He just sat back, eyeing me with a scrutiny that made me feel uncomfortable. "When will I be able to go out on a hunt?" I asked, changing the subject.

"When you are ready." That was not what I wanted to hear.

"But I am ready. I've trained hard and risen in rank fast. I want to avenge my parents death!"

"Do not raise your voice to me," Viktor's tone was ice cold. "When you are ready you will go out on a hunt."

"What must I do to be considered ready?" I answered coolly, my tone icy, and my face a hard mask.

"You must never betray your emotions. You must be a rock, strong and firm. You must not weald to temptations. You must respect vampires older than yourself."

"I do respect vampires older than myself," I told him.

Viktor raised one eyebrow. "What about Kraven."

I sneered at the name. "He deserves no respect. He is rude, insolent, and a brown-noser. He only cares for himself, his whore, and his own physical wants and desires."

Viktor glared at me. "And on what basis you do throw these accusations?"

"My own experience. He is rude. He grovels in front of those more powerful to gain power himself. He always has to have the fanciest, most expensive clothes. He has slept with nearly all the vampire women in this mansion. He is despicable. I hate him. Every day he tries to get me to go to bed with him. I am not unscrupulous! I have morals. I will not sleep with anyone. I am a virgin and wish to remain so."

Viktor sat up, looking hard at me. "Has he actually tried to do anything?"

"He tries to kiss me and sometimes walks in on me when I am taking a bath or when I have just finished and haven't dressed yet. He says he wishes to see if I am well or not. My answer hasn't changed in the past two weeks and yet he still keeps it up," I said ashamedly.

Viktor nodded, touching me lightly on the head. "Sleep now, child. I will talk to him." He left the room and I felt drowsy and fell asleep almost immediately.

-

_Then_

Viktor strolled down the corridors of his mansion casually, searching all the while for Kraven. It didn't take him long to find the vampire, creeping down the hallway towards Selene's room. "Kraven."

Kraven spun about, falling to his knees when he saw it was Viktor. "Forgive me my Lord, but I didn't see you standing there."

"And where might you be going to?"

"I was just making sure that everything is to Selene's expectations."

"She is perfectly fine, Kraven. As she has been for the past few weeks. If there is something she desires or needs, she will tell _you_. You need not follow her around or go into her room."

"Of course, my Lord. If you say so, I will refrain from my small acts of kindness."

"Why are you drawn to her Kraven?"

"She is beautiful my Lord and an excellent Death Dealer. She would be a perfect consort."

"Whore, you mean Kraven. You do not want her as a consort, you want her sexually. And I forbid you from it, unless she decides to be yours. Do I make myself clear Kraven?"

"Yes my Lord," Kraven assured him. In his mind, he was already formulating a plan to get her to love him. He would fulfill her desire of going out on a hunt. After all, the forbidden fruit is always more appealing then the fruit you already have.

-

Buhwahaha! I'll give you the answer in my next update. Here's your riddle! We'll start with an easy one.

**Men that stand, men that lie down, men that are folded.** Good luck! (I got my riddle from a Hawaiian book. Just saying so no one can say PLAGIARIZER! GO TO JAIL AND STAY THERE UNTIL YOU ROLL TWO 3'S!)

phoenixoftheknight – yes, even though you are a procrastinator, I wont hold it against you because you make really good cheesecake! Not as good as fazoli's, but then again, they do make the best, excluding cheesecake factory in the galleria! And I only get high on mixed veggies if I read ff afterwards…


	14. Jan 14, a friendly fight with Kahn

Disclaimer: duh.

Answer to the riddle: a house

* * *

January 13

It has been a long night, and I don't know how much I will be able to write. But I must record this right now. I tracked down the human Leonid Forescu. He was at one of the old bath houses with his girlfriend. I'm afraid I made a long lasting impression. After spying on the was happy couple I decided that I was going to take over the situation. Subtlety has never been my strong point. I completely destroyed half of that room. At the rate I'm going, soon no 'ancient' artifacts will remain.

I picked up my two favorite guns, by twin birettas, and shot bullets in a circle around my person through the glass. As glass showered down, I fell through, shooting and killing the guards closest inside the room. I could hear Leonid's girlfriend screaming. I hit the water and went under, sheaving my guns and pulling out two _shruikan_, two throwing stars. I threw them at the last two guards as I shot above the water, nearly decapitating in the process. I landed back in the water, at a more shallow end this time.

Blood was spilling into the water all around me and I felt an unmistakable hunger that could only be quenched by human blood. I ignored the urge to dip my fingers in it and taste human blood, my eyes a furious blue at the smell of the luscious salty substance. I waded forcefully towards the couple. Leonid girlfriend was still screaming. I silenced her with several threats. Leonid now knew I was a vampire. I think it was the fangs that gave him the clue…

I asked him if he knew anything about the attack on the rendezvous location with the lycans. He, of course, said he knew nothing. I knew he was lying by the increase of the pulse of liquid fire running through his veins. I pretended to drown him, holding him under the water for a while until he was pleading for mercy, bubbles exploding on the surface of the water. I held him up and let him gasp for air. He told me all I needed eventually, after another drowning attempt. Now, I must find a woman lycan named Lebya. I left quickly, disappearing silently into the night.

I am not too tired to continue on with my account of Kraven and my unfortunate run in with him-

Viktor, I soon found out, had spoken to Kraven in my behalf. I heard many more quiet whispers of 'Viktor's pet'. Kraven had changed his attitude by the time I actually came face to face with him. He was kind, not too pushy like he had been. I was wary, knowing something was up. So I discreetly followed him around, trying to see what he was up to. When he disappeared behind a closed door, I ducked into the doorway and tried to listen. Luckily, the door was thin, and my excellent hearing enabled me to hear what was being discussed in the room. And who was talking. For a fleeting second, I saw myself, leaning against the door of my parents bedroom with my sister behind me. We were trying to eavesdrop on our parents Christmas gift planning. I was too young to know that it was wrong, and my sister never told me different.

When we were caught, my sister forced the blame onto myself, even though it was her idea. She claimed to be trying to get me to do what was right. I was punished. I was sent to bed early and was not allowed to play with my friends or any toys for the rest of the week.

After remembering that, my stomach churned, making me feel guilty for what I was doing. I backed away, until I heard my name mentioned. I jerked my head back to the smooth, cool wood. From what I heard, Viktor was talking with Kraven.

"My Lord," Kraven started smoothly, "as you have requested, I have kept my distance from Selene. I have, instead, chosen to watch her fight and train in the dojo. She is amazingly talented."

"Yes. I know, having watched her myself." He had been watching me? "Why do you bring this up?"

"Lord Viktor, I think Selene is ready to join the ranks of the Death Dealers." I pulled back, swallowing a gasp. Kraven thought I was ready? I felt excited, and felt less angry towards the stupid bureaucrat.

"Are you saying this just so she will be happy with you and feel endeavored towards you?"

Kraven sounded shocked. "No my Lord. I really and truly mean it. I have scheduled a friendly match between her and Kahn later on at three. Please, come and watch her prove herself worthy."

A fight? Between Kahn and myself. I listened again.

"Very well Kraven. I will come and watch." I heard them standing up and I raced away and shot through the doors of the dojo. I walked over to Kahn, who was polishing and sharpening his sword. He nodded friendly to me.

I watched him for a moment before sitting next to him and pulling some of the other swords towards me. I had learnt a lot since I had become a vampire. Saying that word and associating it with myself still felt weird. With a sigh I picked up a sharpening stone and began to work on the blades of the swords in front of me. Kahn and I chatted amiably about various weapons when Viktor himself entered the dojo and made his way towards us.

We both bowed to him when he stopped in front of us. He pulled out his sword and handed it towards me. "Sharpen this the best you can. You may need it later." I accepted his sword, holding it reverently. We waited, eyes downcast in respect, until he had departed. I pulled Viktor's sword out of its sheath.

It was beautiful. It had a dark ruby on the end of the hilt with the 'V' engraved on it and filled with gold. I started sharpening it, resuming my conversation with Kahn when we were interrupted by Kraven coming over.

"There is friendly match scheduled between both of you. Swords only." Kahn and I both looked up. Kahn looked slightly taken aback that he had no say in the matter and I just gazed coolly at Kraven, who barely glanced at me. "Be ready in a half hour," he told us and left.

I glanced down at the beautiful sword resting on my lap. "So that's why he said I might need this." Kahn just shook his head, muttering about Kraven and his ideas.

"I'm going to pick out a sword." I nodded to Kahn and he departed. I finished polishing Viktor's sword until the razor-sharp blade shone with a bright iridescence, reflecting the light around it. I slid my various knives back into place and stood up, making my way over to the fighting ring, preparing myself mentally for the up coming spar.

Kraven had been waiting for Kahn my the sword stand. "Do not go easy on her Kahn. I am trying to prove to Lord Viktor that she is ready to join our ranks." Kahn looked back steadily at him.

"So this whole ordeal is a set up to judge her?"

"Yes. Push her harder then you have ever done before." Kahn nodded.

"I will."-

Kahn and I stood apart, swords hanging loosely at our sides. I studied his every movement, watching closely for any indication of when he would attack. I watched as he drew a slow breath and brought my sword up to my chest, blocking the sudden stab he sent my way. I parried the blow, and swung my sword at his side, dancing away as he retaliated. The clash of metal on metal filled the air and several vampires came over to watch. I knew Viktor was around but I wasn't sure where.

I blocked another attack, wondering when Kahn would really start to challenge me. He did soon enough, swinging his sword in complicated movements, his blade slicing through the air. With a slight hiss I joined in the fray, twisting and turning and matching blade for blade, attack for attack. I used every position I knew and every defense I had memorized. We continued to weave our pattern of metal around each other. I took a moment to think of what this would look like to a human. We were moving fast, so fast only an immortals eyes would be able to process our movements. I felt my arm grow leaden, and I switched to my other arm, really to start a fresh assault.

We continued fighting for what seemed like hours, though we had probably only gone on for ten minutes. Neither of us could gain the advantage we were so evenly matched. I decided that I would change that. I began choosing my moves more carefully, feinting, and lulling Kahn into an extremely false and dangerous sense of security. I knew that I could beat him; Kahn was training to be weapons master. He would deal with the weapons and go out to hunt, but would spend a lot of time ordering, polishing, categorizing, storing, and practicing with weapons. He had spent so much time lately that he hadn't gotten much time to actually use the weapons. I had been watching him carefully.

I began to slow down slightly, making him think I was tired. He obviously thought so, because he began to try to beat down my defenses. I let a few down, and prepared for my big finale. Kahn hesitated for the slightest second when he saw me grinning wildly, my fangs clearly visible. I had my plan and he had fallen directly into it. One more swipe, and he was mine. Without hesitation, I moved in to make the pass, but didn't expect what was coming next. It hurt a lot.

* * *

a/n- Unfortunately, the second movie is not going to be like the sequel book Blood Enemy. Its going to be about Marcus coming out of the crypt and Selene's and Viktor relation…

drean – School has been really busy for me. We had Monday off for President's Day and our teachers have piled on the homework and gave us six tests in four days. Hard tests. Anyways, yes, there will be more between the vampires and Selene and Kraven and Selene. When the cat goes away, the mice come out to play… You'll see next chap! buawah ha ha…

phoenixoftheknight- please review on what you read, not what I eat!


	15. Jan 15, a fight continued

Disclaimer: duh.

Answer to the riddle: a house

* * *

Hey! I checked out the Underworld book from the library. IT'S AWESOME!

* * *

January 14

I have tracked down the lycan responsible for the death of my partner Diego. She will die. No one can ever try to stand in my way of what I do best. I will not let them. Being a Death Dealer is my life. When this war ends, what will I become? I will have nothing to live for, nothing to stay anchored to this city. I often think about this while in the quiet sanctuary of my room. I cannot see myself as an ordinary vampire, one who just sits in pretty dresses drinking blood all night and gossiping. In some ways, I don't want the war to end. I want to keep killing lycans for eternity, or until I die. I want them to pay for what they did to me.

Every time I see a lycan, I see the face of my father laying sprawled on the ground and my mother also in a prone position. I also see the marred face of my sister and I see the gore covering everything I the rooms that she and her daughters were murdered in. I did not have the heart to say earlier that their limbs were ripped from their bodies. I feel sick every time I remember how the lycans spared a moment in their bloodlust to put my nieces' hands together, clutching each other for dear life. It is very painful for me still. Yet I put on my cold Death Dealers mask and show no emotion. I know if I let my guard down, I would fall apart.

It's odd for me to say that I felt bad for taking the lives of people. No matter how much I say they are animals, they are also people, living creatures, who walk and talk and think. I felt horrible after I killed my first, but with m sire's help, that feeling went away soon enough.

* * *

I moved my sword in a complicated pattern, preparing to take the final swipe which would let me win. Kahn had fallen directly into my trap, making the mistake of coming too close to me. My sword was almost at his hand, ready to knock his sword from its tight grasp when I felt another sharp blade pierce the back of my shoulder, hitting the flesh exposed. I felt a movement in the air and ducked, right as a sword swung under my head. 

I had another attacker. Perhaps this was Kraven's doing. I blocked another blow, mentally watching for where Kahn would go. I saw that he was coming up to my left and waited till he had started his thrust when I nimbly sidestepped the oncoming blade. His sword instead pierced my other attacker, whose sword missed its target and hit Kahn instead. If I wasn't concentrating so hard, I would have laughed at that. I decided to start a fresh attack on the pair. I vaguely remembered the name of the other vampire. It was Soren, one of Kraven's goons. Soren was a large Irish man and was known for his silver whips which he kept on him at all times.

Soren pulled out a dagger while ducking under my blade. He came up on my left side. I saw what he was about to do and knocked the dagger out of his hand.

whips which he kept on him at all times.

I knew I could never beat them both, one at a time. They were tall, strong, and had the advantage of age on their side. I was considerably smaller, lighter, and more wiry then they were. I decided I had to take out one then the other. There was no way I could lower both their defenses at once. Soren was newer and fresher; he wouldn't tire as easily. I had already beaten Kahn down. He had, however, built up a little of his stamina while I was occupied with Soren. Kahn's blade swung at my legs as Soren's blade swung at my head. I leaped up over Kahn's sword, tucking my head in and rolling under Soren's blade. I continued rolling, right between Soren's legs. I was lucky he was tall and I was short.

Kahn had jumped over Soren already, after he figured out what I was doing. As I came up, I twisted, successfully dodging his blade. Soren stumbled around, but it was too late. I had already thrust my sword against his neck and had my dagger pressed against Kahn's throat. Neither could move without the risk of my sharp blade slicing their throats open. I had won the fight.

A distant cheering brought me back down to earth. I lowered my arms, wiping the blood off the blade where it had nicked Kahn's throat slightly. He rubbed the spot, the wound already sealed and fading. I suddenly realized how many people were watching us. During the fight my whole concentration had been on my enemies and I had not noticed everyone gathered around.

I glanced around furtively, but I could not spot Viktor through the throngs of vampires gathered around us. They were all congratulating me on how well I had fought. I shook hands with Kahn and Soren, fatigue had on all of us. I saw Kraven standing nearby, a superior smug plastered on his face. I felt like kicking him, but still was grateful. If it hadn't been for Kraven, I wouldn't have gotten the chance to prove myself so soon.

After a while, the Death Dealers left us alone and we were able to go on our own ways. Kahn and I went back to the weapons rack, where we started to put the swords and weapons we had polished back in their respective places on the rack of weapons. I took Viktor's sword out once more and checked it for scratches. I was pleased to find none. I quickly polished it, making it more than presentable for my Lord, sire, and dark father.

When our work was done, I headed off to my room, somewhat dismayed that Viktor had not congratulated me. I knew I was being selfish, so I dismissed my dismayal and continued on to my room. When I got there I realized that I was still carrying Viktor's sword. Turning around, I marched back the way I came, making my way to Viktor's chambers. When I reached the door, I knocked loudly. "Come in Selene," was the summons.

It unnerved me somewhat that Viktor knew that it was I who was outside the door. Then I realized that he must have been waiting for me. I opened the door and stepped inside the room. Viktor was sitting in a tall chair in front of the fire reading. I approached him and knelt, offering the sword to him.

"Here is your sword, my Lord." I felt him closely scrutinizing me. I was clearly aware that Kraven was in the chair facing my back. I ignored him. I waited for him to say something.

"You fought well tonight, child." I looked up at him into his eyes. Though his face was stern, his eyes were calm and caring, giving the look only a father can give his child.

"Thank you, sir," I replied, watching my manners in front of Kraven. I was extremely displeased to find him there.

"I am considering whether or not you are ready to join the ranks of the Death Dealers," Viktor told me. I gazed coolly back, not letting my sudden excitement show on my face. Viktor knew what was going on behind my mask because he smiled gently. "I am thinking that you are ready emotionally and am making sure that you are physically." I nodded to show I understood. "I will send someone to you later on tonight with my decision. Come here." I walked over to him, my heart lighter then it had been in ever since before my family died. Viktor leaned forward and placed a light kiss on my forehead. "Go to bed now, you will have an important day tomorrow."

"Yes my Lord," I told him, and after placing a return kiss on his cheek, I turned and walked out of the room. I was so absorbed in my thoughts, I barely noticed when I had reached my door. I, Selene, was finally going to be able to join the Death Dealer. I was going to be able to avenge my family's death. After a quick bath, I sat on the edge of my resting place, gazing out the window. There was less than a half hour left till sunrise, and I was enjoying watching the inky blackness of the sky impeccably turn to a dark indigo, white stars fading to a pale glow, and a light blue approaching the darkness, overcoming the night with rosy day. Of all the things I had in my previous life before I became a vampire, the thing I missed most was watching the sun rise. As the blue glow was overcome by pinks, oranges, and purples, I knew that the sun would be up soon and my life would once again be cut off by long thick shades and curtains.

I stroked the blinds, turning the horizontal beams of wood downwards, blocking out all traces of light. I heard a knock on my door and opened it to see Viktor standing there, tall and stately. "Selene, my child, I have made up my mind." I felt my breath caught in my throat while I waited for his verdict.

* * *

Sorry I took so long… My mom kicked me off my own computer for a week. My life sucks… kinda… 

ecm84 – thanks. I had a little trouble trying to decide how I would depict Selene's personality. I don't know how she was when she was a human turned vampire so I had to guess. Thanks for the support!


	16. Jan 16, nearly stolen innocence

Disclaimer: duh.

HELLOOOOO! Thanks to anyone who reviewed for my poems! Your reviews made me really really happy and I'm sorry I didn't get to thank you earlier!

* * *

January 15 

"Selene, my child, I have made up my mind." I felt my breath caught in my throat while I waited for Viktor's verdict. It was this moment when my future for the rest of eternity would completely change. I tried to be patient, sitting still on the edge of my bed.

Viktor, much to my annoyance, was dawdling on telling me his verdict. He obviously knew that I was excited. He smiled lightly and sat nest to me, putting his arm loosely around my waist, pulling me onto a sitting position on his lap, as if I was a little girl. I tucked my long legs in and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug, mock glaring the whole while.

"And the verdict is…" I prompted.

"Yes. You may join the high and prodigious ranks of the Death Dealers."

I was so happy at that moment that I felt like I would burst on the inside. Outside, I remained calm and quiet, with a faint shadow of a smile on my face to show I was pleased. "Thank you," I said, laying my head on his shoulder. "This really means a lot to me, that I will finally be able to avenge my family's wrongful deaths. I will make the lycans pay for what they did."

Viktor sat silently for a while, gently stroking my hair. "Yes. You will be able to. You have much to do before you will be able to go out on a hunt though and be able to kill lycans."

I looked up sharply, banging my head against his chin. I glared at him, barely blinking, my anger getting a hold of me. "And why not? Am I not good enough? Is it because I'm a female?" I asked harshly, hissing slightly. "I have trained harder then anyone else these past months."

Viktor's normally blue eyes took on a deep, cold blue, signifying his anger. "Do not speak to me in that way!" he told me, his voice colder then his eyes. Any other vampire probably would have immediately apologized and run away, screaming in terror at the look on his face, but I wouldn't back down. I did realize that my behavior was rude, and I apologized immediately. Viktor relaxed. "Most Death Dealers start out small. Cleaning and caring for weapons, which you did, training as much as they can, which you did, and guard duty, which you will do. You'll start out by watching over the crypt. If all goes well, you'll progress to a high level, guarding something more important. Then you will go on stake-out duty. That is much more dangerous. You might then have a chance to kill lycans if they attack."

I nodded stiffly, accepting his judgment. He touched me once more on my head. "Get some sleep Selene. You will have a busy day tomorrow. I will tell you all you need to know." With those words he left me to try to sleep.

* * *

the very next night, Jan 16 

I woke up early the next night, excitement flooding through my veins. I got ready, dressing and washing and picked up a book I had lying on a table, waiting for the rest of the house to wake up.

Presently I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Kahn standing there, holding two goblets of warmed blood. "Good blood today! Fresh from the sheep pen!" he greeted me with a smile. I accepted the goblet offered and invited him inside.

"Are you sure its fresh?" I asked, teasing him. The coven had been complaining lately at the stale blood that was available. I didn't mind if the blood was old. I didn't like drinking it, but was careful to never let it show. A vampire who didn't like blood…unheard of.

I took a sip. It was fresh. Kahn grinned good-naturedly at me. "Kraven told me the good news! Congratulations on joining our ranks."

"Thank you," I said, smiling a little myself. It was nice to have someone believe in me. I liked Kahn as a friend. He was someone that you knew you could trust. We sat talking for a while until it was time to go up to the dojo.

There we met Kraven. He offered me a kind sneer as Kahn and I went over to the weapons rack. We were to sharpen, polish, and sort the rest of the weapons. Kraven came over to where we were sitting. "I'm to tell you your duties." I looked up.

"You? But Viktor said..."

"I know what Viktor said," Kraven told me, cutting me off. "But he had to leave for a meeting at Marcus' coven. There was a vampire who killed many humans for sport and blood and the Viktor and the council was called to England." I nodded coldly, less then thrilled. Kraven settled back, dismissing Kahn. He eyed me appraisingly.

"You do know, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be becoming a Death Dealer." I gazed at him, face showing no emotion to betray the fact I had eavesdropped.

"Is that so?" I asked, politely calm.

"Yes."

"Then I am grateful."

"As you should be."

"You need to tell me something…" I cut to the chase, annoyed with him.

"Yes. As a Death Dealer, you will have much more responsibility." No kidding. "You will be respected though. Tomorrow, come down here at 6 pm and look for Soren. He'll tell you where to go." Great. Soren. I did not trust Soren. He was too close to Kraven. I nodded. "Tomorrow, you'll be watching over the crypt with Duncan. He's new to this, but will be able to tell you what to do."

"Of course," I said, a wide-eyed innocent expression on my face, reflecting my insolence. Kraven reached up to my face, fingering my hair. I stiffened at his closeness. "Please keep your distance Kraven," I warned, "or else."

"Or else what? You'll tell Viktor?" He sneered at me, then matured, the twisted smile dropping off his face. "I truly am sorry that you don't like me Selene. If you don't mind, I just want to tell you that you are the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen." I narrowed my eyes. He wanted something.

He obviously knew what I was thinking. "Selene, you are beautiful, even if you don't see it. I love you calm delicateness, under layered with a fierce determination and rock hard faith in what you believe in."

"Perhaps you only love what is close to me," I suggested.

"No. I love you for you." Kraven knew I was talking about power, Viktor's power. Kraven was power hungry and everyone knew it. I just gazed at him impassively.

He reached out to touch my hair again. I let out a slight hiss to show I wasn't pleased with his actions. He took no notice of my warning and continued fingering my hair. "It must go."

His words startled me. "Pardon?"

"Your hair Selene. It's too long. It's too easy to grab and get a hold of. It's also a obstruction. It it's windy outside, it'll blow into your eyes. If it's shorter, you won't have to waste time pulling it back."

I swallowed. I loved my hair. My mother believed that hair was a woman's pride and joy. I had thick, shiny, black hair that reached down past my waist. While fight and training, I had always twisted it up into a bun on top of my head. I pulled the bands out of my hair and let it tumble down to its full length. I picked up a lock and held it in my hands.

"If it must go," I murmured, steeling myself. Kraven nodded, somewhat empathetically.

"If I had hair as nice as yours I wouldn't want to cut if off either." That made me mad, for some reason. "Come on."

I followed him, wondering where we were going. He led me to my room and sent me in. "Wet your hair down and comb it out. Kahn will be in to cut it." I winced but obeyed him. After I slammed the door in his face, feeling satisfied at the muffled cry of pain coming from the other side, I slid down the door until I was crouching. My hair. I had to cut it off. I took it and piled it on my lap, burying my face in it, memorizing its every last detail.

I went into the bathroom and plunged my head fully into a basin I had sitting there. I kept it under for a few seconds then flung my head back, my soaking hair spraying water every which way. I faced the mirror, slowing parting my hair down the center of my head. Then I proceeded to comb it smooth, working at the knots until they became untangled. I answered Kahn's knock, trying to ignore the sharp knife he had in his hand.

"Kraven told me to come up here."

"Yes."

"Why?"

I raised my eyebrow up slightly. "To cut my hair shorter…"

"Ahhh, so that was it. He didn't want to do the dirty deed himself." I stared at the knife. Kahn was closely examining my hair. "Have you ever cut it before?" he asked, whistling.

"No. I had dead and split ends trimmed off before but I've let it grow naturally."

"Well, we won't need to cut it all off. Just most of it. Up to…about your shoulders."

I invited him into the bathroom and swept my hair up, trying to imagine myself with short hair. He turned me away from the mirror and combed out a section of my hair. Holding it taunt, he swiftly brought the blade of his knife across, cutting off a hank of my pride and joy. It seemed to take forever for the piece to fall to the floor, making a slight swishing sound as it fell.

I swallowed and steeled myself for the next cut. As more and more of my hair fell away, I had a sudden memory of my mother's reaction to when my sister had cut her hair off. My mother, shocked, had fainted. I wondered what she would say if she could see me now. But the thought of her face and her reaction made me remember the lycans. Being able to get revenge on them would be worth getting my hair chopped off.

"All right." Kahn's voice woke me out of my reverie. He brushed my ran my brush through my hair to get rid of any clinging hairs and whirled me around to look in the mirror.

I gaped at my reflection. My hair was not bad looking, just short. It was still wet. It was just long enough to brush my shoulders. My head felt light without the normal weight. Kahn's smiled shined next to my reflection. "I did a good job. If I was still human, I could make a fortune being a barber!" I glared at him and tried to hit him. He easily dodged and ducked out of the door way. "Sleep well," he called back to me as he slammed my door behind him. I changed into my night gown after sweeping up the floor. I grabbed several long chunks of my hair and hid them in my dresser to keep with me.

I sat on the edge of my bed, feeling miserable. I missed my hair and wanted it back. I heard a knock on my door, and thinking it was Viktor coming to see my haircut, invited the person in. As Kraven slipped through the door, I suddenly remembered that Viktor was in England, leaving me alone with Kraven.

He secured the door and crossed over to my bed, sitting down beside me. He too gazed at my hair. "Kahn did a good job cutting it," he acknowledged.

"Why are you here Kraven?"

"I wanted to see your hair cut."

I grabbed my hair. "It's horrible."

Kraven chuckled. "No, you just need time to adjust to it. I still think you are beautiful."

Despite my self, I blushed faintly. Kraven smiled lightly at me. He leaned in closer, looking deep into my eyes. "You will always be beautiful Selene. I want you." And suddenly I realized what big trouble I was in. I was alone in a room with Kraven and only a night gown and my underwear to guard my virginity, and Viktor gone. Before I could move, Kraven leaned in, pushing his lips against mine.

I opened my mouth to cry for help, my plea muffled by Kraven's tongue slipping into my mouth. It felt disgusting and dirty. I reached up and tried to push him off but he pinned my arms to the bed, still kissing my hard enough to bruise. Still undaunted, I tried to bring my knee up to hit him in his groin. Predicting my behavior, he moved over to the side, out of range. Pouncing, he straddled my thighs, securing my legs. Breaking off of the kiss he paused to sneer at me.

"I want you Selene, and I know you want me."

"No," I cried, yelling into the hand he placed over my mouth. I elongated my fangs and pierced the pad of his hand.

"Fine," he said harshly. "So be it." He yanked a piece of cord out of his pocket and wound it around my hands and tied it to the bed post. He leaned over me, his warm breath smothering my flesh. He straddled my legs again, and reaching up, removed his shirt. He leaned down and yanked my nightgown up and over my head, resting it with one strap hooked over the bed post. There was no way I was going to be able to get it down with my hand tied.

His hands cupped my breasts, softly kneading them. My cry of disgust was once again swallowed up his mouth over mine. I could feel the bulge of his erection pressing against my legs. His hands slid down, feeling my stomach and circling my waist. I bit his tongue hard, blood filling my mouth. He jerked his head away, glaring at the interruption. Pulling out a strip of cloth, he jammed it into my mouth and fixed it in a knot around the back of my head. He had obviously come prepared.

Trailing a line of kisses down my torso, he began licking at my belly button. He brought his head up once more and began kissing my breast, circling my nipple with his tongue and nipping at it. I gasped at this, not believing he would actually do this. He looked up at me, his eyes filled with lust. "Do you know how lucky you are Selene?" he asked, his voice low and husky. "Many vampires would give everything they had to be at my side."

I tried to speak, but the gag sufficiently stopped me from speaking. "Shhh," Kraven said, leaning in. "I know, you don't have to say anything." He began kissing my breast again, and bit it, right below the nipple. As he sucked, I started thrashing around, but to no avail. Kraven stripped off his pants, his underwear uncomfortably tight looking. He soon disposed of that too. He loomed over me, fully naked. I was terrified. His hands circled my waist again and cupped my bottom painfully. He reached up and slowly pulled my underwear down. When I as fully naked too, he positioned himself on top of me and prepared to enter. At this time, I managed to finally bite through my mouth restraint. I screamed for help. Kraven startled, clamped his hand against my mouth, but it was too late.

* * *

Please review! 


	17. Jan 17, going to england?

Disclaimer: duh.

January 17

Now, I have truly met a stupid lycan. I never accused them of being bright and having much brains...but the stupid lycan bitch threw a flame thrower at me. What lycan, in any state of mind, would throw a flame thrower at an angry vampire Death Dealer? What was I supposed to do with it? Set it aside and continue shooting at her? Did she expect me to stop attacking to hold it? I did what any self-righteous vampire would do, I used it. On her. It's actually a really funny story, if not a little embarrassing.

I tracked down the woman I managed to pull out of Leonid. Yes, it was a woman and a lycan. She led us to am old church. Some of the older vampires recognized it, with bad memories. As soon as they entered, they were caught in a cross fire coming from the shadows. Every time they managed to advance, another spray of bullets would come in on them. It took Kahn and his team a little while to realize that they were shooting at automatics mounted on stands with motion detectors in front of them.

I was already past that. I was down in an old crypt of some sort. There were lots of skeletons placed in alcoves along the wall. They appeared to be the shells of the previous monks who worshiped there. I personally think that it is disgusting and disrespectful to throw a body on a shelf and leave it to rot away. I can't imagine why humans think it proper. Anyways, down in the death hole I had a bit of fun with the said lycan that wasn't too bright. She appeared to be of gypsy descent, with tanned skin and thick black hair. Later on, I found out that her name was Lebya. She wasn't part of the lycan pack, but an outcast. I wondered why.

Anyways, I met another lycan down in the tunnel. I almost mistook him for a human. Resisting the Change had altered his scent till it was less lycan. He didn't have the wild and feral look most lycans have. His hair was combed and presentable. He didn't even smell. If he wasn't a lycan, I would think I could trust him. He and Leyba were talking, arguing in fact. She was trying to seduce him, and the male lycan was getting angry, calling her ugly names. Then, I was fighting with Leyba, doing what I do best, which is destroy lycans and ruin ancient monuments. The crypt was getting torn up. Then she pulled out a flame thrower. That was a bad mistake. I was already overpowering her, and at the sight of the dreaded weapon, my anger rose. I saw Diego's dying shrieks as he burst into flame. The stupid lycan took aim at me, and pulled the trigger dramatically. Or, it would have been dramatic, if the weapon worked.

The lycan slut seemed to realize that that she was in deep shit. She was alone with an angry vampire Death Dealer with a score to settle. She tossed the flame thrower at me, trying to distract me. I caught it smoothly and adroitly fixed it while she attempted to get away. I aimed the weapon at the lycan, dramatically yelling as I pulled the trigger, "Die you stupid piece of shit!" And at my command, pretty flames shot out at the bitch, merry flames cackling over her skin, smelling like a human barbeque. I turned towards the male, somewhat surprised that he didn't try to help the woman.

The male shrugged, looking idly at the woman, bored. He glanced up at me and sweared as he saw me ready to douse him in stunning orange, yellow, and red. The flames of the woman really illuminated the room. It made it easier to see.

The male lycan threw his clothes off, baring himself naked in front of me. He changed, quickly, sprouting hair all over his body. Well, he was almost naked. Around his neck hung a fine gold chain, off of which, a small golden pendant dangled, set with clear stones in it. I hesitated for a second, wondering where a lowly lycan got such a fine piece of jewelry and why he was so anxious to keep it. The lycan growled at me lightly and turned to flee. My excellent marksmanship left him with a smoking behind and all the fur singed off his tail. Can you blame me? It wasn't a hard target to miss…

* * *

My door flew open and Viktor seemed to fill the room. He bellowed, and threw Kraven off of me. Kraven flew across the room and hit the wall, knocking him unconscious. Viktor stood defensively over me. "Are you all right?" he asked. 

"Y-y-e-s-s," I said shakily. Viktor ripped my restraints and handed me my clothes, turning away respectfully. As soon as I was clothed, he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards my door. Pausing to grab my leather clothes, he ushered me out of the door and down the hallway. He gently pushed me inside his room, instructed me not to leave, and then swept back out. I waited patiently for him to come back.

When he arrived, the first thing he did was wash a huge mass of red sticky blood off of his hands. He dropped a bundle on the bed beside me and gently cupped my face in his hands.

"You are alright…" he asked. I nodded, but he still checked me for any wounds before sitting back, satisfied. He handed me a cup filled with warmed blood and took one for himself.

"What did you do to Kraven?" I asked. I had to know.

"I taught him a lesson in manners and gave him a warning. That is all. I have brought you some clothes. You are leaving with me to go to Marcus' coven this upcoming night. We won't be there long."

I gasped. "But what about the duties I am to start tomorrow, here?"

"You can fulfill your duties while with me. Believe me, you will get more experience being with me than sitting by yourself in an empty room watching over an empty crypt. The crypt is coldly uncomfortable, but an excellent place to go to think. I often go there when I have a lot on my mind. It's quiet solitude is comforting."

I relaxed, glad I was to still start my duties. Viktor saw how tired I was a smiled gently. "Lie down and sleep Selene. You are perfectly safe here." I nodded sluggishly, obeying him. He gently placed the thick comforter over me and sat down in the chair beside the roaring fireplace. I watched him read for awhile, until the flickering flames led me down into sleep, where I dreamt strange things.

_I dreamt that, instead of the hunter of lycans, I was the hunted. Vampires were chasing me, glowing blue whirls were flying at me faster then the eye could see. One struck my skin, but passed through the other end without breaking. A felt a searing pain but continued on. My legs were burning. I passed Kraven, tied up to a pole with his hands tied above his head and his feet shackled to the ground. He called out to me, but I was going to fast to stop. I shot passed him, darting up stairs and skirting corridors. I finally reached a corridor that I recognized in my dream state. I raced down the corridor, leaping high over many fancily dressed vampires seated on low tables, smoking and drinking blood mixed with campaign. I recognized a few of them. They all hissed at me, eyes so light in anger they appeared blind with no irises. I yanked open the doors leading outside and slammed it closed. Sunrise was only a few hours off, and I ran faster, racing against the sun. I darted out onto the road, looked to my left, and was hit by something dark, moving at a fast pace. I woke up before I hit the ground._

I sat, shaking slightly, the muscles in my legs throbbing and my breath coming fast. I sat, trying to remember my dream, which was slipping through my fingers like sand. Giving myself a slight shake, I lay back down and went to sleep.

Viktor woke me up early. It seemed that I never managed to wake up with the rest of the house; I always woke up before. Silently, I bathed and got dressed in my usual leather corset, but this time there a pair of black leather pants to go with it. I pulled them on. I felt foolish in them, like I was being something I was not. I also felt slightly embarrassed in pants. I had, after all, grown up wearing skirts and long dresses. After wetting my hair down and brushing it out, I glanced into the full length mirror Viktor had standing there.

I had grown up hearing fantastical stories of how vampires were the devils spawn, blood-sucking monsters who were terrified of crucifixes and garlic and who were not worthy to be able to see themselves in a mirror. Against the superstition and stories, vampires were not afraid of crucifixes or garlic. And they could see themselves in mirrors. I was doing so, and I was astounded at what I saw.

I was always a small girl, a little too thin, but not overly skinny. I had a healthy glow to my face and wore dresses which did not accentuate my figure too much. The reflection in the mirror was nothing like the girl I remembered before. The Selene I saw had short black hair that bounced around her shoulders. Her skin had no glow, unblemished alabaster white skin gleamed in the dim lighting. Her eyes were brighter and clearer. She was taller, her womanly form obvious in the tight leather clothes she was wearing. High boots covered her small calves with eight buckles running down the sides. The corset made her stomach look flat. Her muscles were more defined, her stand lithe and cat like. I couldn't believe that it was me. Yet the woman in my reflection moved when I moved, and spoke when I spoke, assuring me that it was not my imagination.

Slightly unnerved, I backed out of the bathroom, kicking the door closed. Viktor was waiting for me, extra clothes packed in a bundle. He took my nightgown and placed it in too. Wordlessly he handed me various knives which I took. I put one knife in each boot on the side, able to pull it out easily. I stuck one knife in a pocket hidden in the back of my pants, and kept the last in my hand. That's when Viktor nudged me towards the bed. On it was a black cloth bundle.

"Try it on, child," Viktor told me. I picked up the bundle, realizing what it was. I slid the leather trench coat onto my shoulders. It was long, almost touching the floor, with sleeves perfectly tailored to my arm length. In it, I felt different, more complete. I had seen many other Death Dealers wearing one and looked forward to receiving mine. I picked up the spare knife and slipped it into a pocket.

"Here. Strap this sword onto your back, under the coat." Viktor handed me his sword, taking a regular one for himself.

"But Viktor, this is your sword." I tried to hand it back to him but he refused.

"No, you carry it. You might need it." His eyes sparkled, as if foreseeing some unseen future. I nodded and strapped it to my back. I was ready to go now.

I picked up my pack and followed him out of his room. Several Death Dealers were already there, waiting for him. A few glanced curiously at me, but shifted their attention to the formidable Elder in front of them. "My Lord," one of them spoke up, a vampire I knew as Rigel. "Is Kraven to go with us?"

Viktor sneered. "No, and send some one to him to remind him of that. Tell him, that in my absence, he has the chance to redeem himself."

"Yes my Lord," Rigel said and with a short bow, hurried down the hallway. Viktor introduced me to the others.

"This is Selene, as many of you know. She has joined our ranks and was supposed to start her duties tonight, but, due to unforeseen circumstances, she is instead traveling with us to Marcus' coven." The others nodded their consent, and with Viktor's push, I walked towards the vampires, unsure of what to do.

"You'll stand by me. I'll tell you everything you need to know. Who referred you?" A short vampire I had never seen before was talking to me.

"Kraven," I said shortly.

"Oh." The vampire pulled a twisted face. "I don't like him much."

I looked at him in surprise. "A kindred spirit."

The vampire grinned good naturedly. "Under his command, you won't be doing anything. He's a bureaucrat, not a warrior. People look up to him only because he killed the ruthless lycan leader Lucian."

I nodded absentmindedly. "I didn't like him from the first time I saw him. He made me cringe."

"Yes, he does have that way. It's Selene, right?" I nodded. "Sorry I haven't introduced myself properly. My name is John." He held out a hand, which I shook.

"Come on." Rigel had come back after delivering his message. We were ready to go, taking a train partway across the country, and the rest on horse back. John turned towards me, with a worried expression. "Do you know how to ride?"

I turned an icy glare on him. "Of course I know how to ride. My family were horse breeders. I was born in the saddle." John looked relieved.

"Good, because I'm a horrible rider!" I turned to smile at him but our conversation was cut out as we moved towards the front doors of Viktor's house, on our way. On the way out, I caught a glimpse of Kraven out of the corner of my eye. He was staring at me resentfully, nor longer strutting around, but sullen and bruised. Then he was gone as we stepped out into the fresh moonlight, night air bringing pleasant scents around us.

* * *

PEOPLE! PLEASE REVIEW. IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS, THEN I MIGHT DISCONTINUE MY STORY, THINKING THAT PEOPLE DON'T LIKE IT OR DON'T WANT ME TO FINISH. ASSURE ME OTHERWISE! Anyways, an update will come sooner; I'm off of school for a week! 


	18. Jan 18, a confused murderer

Disclaimer: duh.

I know that the DD would have been able to ride horses, but w/e

* * *

January 18 

All yesterday, while sleeping, I couldn't get the image of the lycan fleeing from my flames out of my dreams. I ended up not getting much sleep, waking myself up by sniggering too hard. Over and over I saw the lycan running away, the fur on his tail and butt end singed bare. It is hilarious. Kahn and several of the other Death Dealers thought so too. I rarely ever have a funny story to tell of my nightly hunts. Mine are often serious.

The train through Buda and Hungary was uneventful. We were in a large, unwindowed boxcar, letting us travel in the daylight as well as in night. There was cattle many cars down in the following train, providing us with fresh blood. The drivers of the train were aware of our kind, even though they were mortals, humans. They treated us with respect, trying not to gag when we drank the blood in front of them. They made me extremely self-conscious, as I was new at drinking blood. Of course, the other Death Dealers, quick to notice this, made me open the door to their knocks.

I soon got to know all the Death Dealers. My favorite, besides my friend John, was a man named Dante. Dante had infectious laughter. He was quiet and reserved at times, serious. I took an immediate liking to him. The other Death Dealers taunted him about how he never took part in the orgies and how he had no mate. Dante would just roll his eyes and sit back, making fun of them in turn. Dante was like me when I was human. I was serious but still fun. I liked him. He was cute. He didn't seem to like Viktor though. Every time he caught sight of him, his eyes turned the angriest blue and his hands clenched. I ignored it though, thinking it was something else.

We rode nonstop for several days before it was time for us to get off. We stayed in an inn, and due to the innkeeper and guests' making numerous signs of the cross over their hearts, we left their early, after only one day. As we left, John and Dante threw cloves of garlic at the people and various crosses made out of twigs tied together with string. It was a sick joke, but assured the humans that we were not vampires. Which we were. But they didn't have to know that.

When we were closer to England, it was time to ride. I was excited, looking forward to this moment. I loved horses, and couldn't wait to get back on one. We were led to a corral where there was one horse per vampire. We were told to choose one. I visited each horse, waiting to see in any would come up to me. None did, till I got to the last stall. There was a beautiful stallion, completely snow white, but for brown markings around her legs. She was tall and sturdy, a perfect horse or riding. She came up to me when I stuck my hand out, sniffing at my palm, and licking it briefly, her tongue feathery. I opened the door and led her out to where the other Death Dealers were, some using a rock to mount, like the little kids.

A man was bringing out saddles, handing them to the Death Dealers. I saw John struggling with his and went over to help. By the time I was done helping him, there were no more saddles left. "Sorry miss," the stable hand told me.

"You may use my, Selene," Viktor called out, sitting proudly on his horse.

"No thank, my Lord. I do not need a saddle." And I didn't. I preferred riding bareback. That was how my father taught me. I took several steps back, entwining my fingers in my horse's mane. I took several quick running steps and threw my leg over the horses back, swinging to a sitting position, my posture perfect. I took a moment to get my bearings, noticing everyone was looking at me. I was after all, small, and my horse huge compared to my slight frame.

"I learned how to ride bareback when I was three and rode ever since," I explained, wanting them to look away. Viktor rescued me from their stares.

"Hah!" he called to his horse, starting at a gallop. I immediately spurred my horse, joining the stampede of hooves thundering loudly against my eardrums. I soon began to relax, settling into the motion and sway of my horses' gallop.

John rode up beside me, breaking his silence. "You ride well," he shouted into my ear.

"Thank you," I replied over the thundering of hooves. I was obviously the best at riding, besides Viktor and some of the older Death Dealers. As we neared Marcus' castle, I saw several vampires wince as their horses slowed down. They apparently weren't used to riding and would be sore.

I suppressed a gasp as we came in sight of Marcus' castle. It was a large stoned castle in the country with Gothic windows. Shutters could just be seen in all the windows, ready to be pulled shut tightly against the sun's deadly rays in the morning. We rode up to the gate, a Death Dealer challenging us.

"Lord Viktor or Malaya, the ruling Elder greets you, with his most trusted Death Dealers."

"Please name your trusted Death Dealers."

"John, Dante, Selene…" Viktor rattled off the names of all the Death Dealers, including mine.

"You may enter." The huge doors opened and we rode through, dismounting in the courtyard. A few young vampires came over to assist us and took our mounts to the stables. Another led us through the second doors and into the castle itself. He led us down a few passages and up several flights of stairs before stopping in a long hallway.

"You may rest here until tomorrow," the vampire said, bowing to Viktor. We each chose our rooms and soon enough, another vampire servant entered, carrying a goblet of blood. He placed it by me and exited the room, pausing to tell me that Viktor requested the presence of all of us in his room. Picking up my blood, I carried it with me, walking with John to Viktor's room.

There he gave us our instructions. Viktor split us up, sending a few to guard the outside of the castle, and some with him in the council room. John, Dante, and I were to be stationed above the council room, on a balcony. We were to watch what was going on and stop anyone if a fight broke out. I was excited.

* * *

Viktor was sitting in a tall, throne like chair, dressed resplendently in his Elders robes. Beneath him, positioned in a circle, sat the council. On a chair in the middle of the circle, sat the accused man. Viktor started speaking, and immediately, several vampires began taking notes and copying down what he said. 

"We are gathered today, in Lord Marcus' coven to review and determine the verdict of this accused vampire, Jonas. The accused is indicted of the murders of several fellow Death Dealers. How do you plead Jonas?"

"Innocent, but guilty on orders." The council murmured.

"You plead that you are innocent because ordered to break the covenant rules?" A short vampire with red robust cheeks spoke out.

"Yes."

"Tell us what your orders were," Viktor said, narrowing his eyes at the quaking vampire in front of him.

"I was ordered to blow up this castle, killing all the vampires inside," Jonas started. "I couldn't do that though, kill all of the vampires close to my heart, so I just killed the ones I didn't like."

"You killed the strongest of the Death Dealers, maiming our ranks, giving the lycans a better chance in our war. Who gave you these orders?"

Jonas shut up, then thought for a second. "I'm not sure."

"You don't know who gave them to you, and you still followed them?"

"I had to follow the orders, they came from a high ranking person."

"What did this 'high ranking person' look like?"

"I'm not sure, it was dark."

"Oh, I see. It was too dark to see, even though you are a vampire, with the ability to see well in the dark. You couldn't see the person, yet knew that whoever it was, was high ranking."

Jonas started to nod, but then stopped, looking confused. "How then, did you know that the person was high ranking?"

"I assumed the person was."

"And what species was this person? A vampire? A human? A lycan?"

"I don't know that, sir," Jonas said quietly.

"What? Did you have a cold?" Jonas flushed.

"I can't remember."

"Can't remember what?"

"Who and what the person was."

"But I thought you just said that it was too dark to see the figure. Now, you can't remember who and what the person was." Jonas looked upset, his lies pulling him in too deep. "I will only give you one more chance to tell the truth. "Who was the person who gave you your orders?"

"I'm not telling!" Jonas burst out.

He sat there, shaking, while Viktor and the council members spoke with one another. Viktor stood up, raising his voice for the whole room to hear. "The accused vampire Jonas is found guilty of killing his fellow Death Dealers, and breaking covenant rules. He is to be put to death, unless he can tell us who or what gave him the orders."

Viktor dismissed everyone, a group of Death Dealers taking Jonas and escorting him downstairs. Viktor nodded at us to follow them, which we did. I wasn't sure what was going on, but had a good idea. Torture was to follow, and then death. I didn't want to have to watch but knew I had to. Steeling myself, I followed them down the stairs and into the dungeon.

* * *

The next chap will be much better! I took longer to write this one b/c my grandmother was sick and I had to help her. Sorry. 

dreaan- thanks. Its just that if no one reviews then I don't know if they want me to continue…I just got done taking achievement tests. At my school, we take iowa's, which makes no sense because we are in illinios. In grade school, I took california's…go figure. ;)


	19. Jan 19, on pain of death

Disclaimer: duh.

Is it just me, or does the new rating system suck? I hate it. I sent in a complaint. I think the old way was better and a lot less confusing. Anyone feel the same? Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

January 19 

I followed Jonas and the other Death Dealers down to the dungeon, Dante by my side. He was looking rather nervous, which I thought was strange. He always seemed calm and collected. I tried to inconspicuously catch John's attention, but he was not looking my way. He was busy talking with the other Dealers of Marcus' coven. As we entered the dungeon, the first thing I noticed was that it wasn't underground. The trial had been held several floors above the ground I realized. The 'dungeons' was a large spacious stone room, with pens against the wall, meant to hold some animal. I noticed that the bars were made of silver. So, instead of going down deep, we had gone down and to the east, towards the sun rise. I noticed a large plate covering a circular hole in the ceiling. Directly beneath the hole was a post, to which Jonas was tied.

He had been stripped to his waist, his hands tied above his head and his feet shackled to the ground. The ropes stretched his body upright, taunt. Most of the Death Dealers, me included, were shunted over to the side of the room, to watch and observe. A burly vampire stepped up to Jonas, looking at him disgustedly. He picked up a knife and held it at Jonas' chest, putting a light pressure on the blade, which pierced the skin slightly, drawing a drop of blood.

"Who ordered you to attack your fellow comrades?" The burly vampire began his questioning. "Well? Answer me!" Jonas remained silent. The vampire, whose named turned out to be Dai, leaned forward and wrenched Jonas' fangs out of his mouth. John leaned over to me and told me that this was an ultimate offense towards Jonas. Dai dug the knife into Jonas' skin and jerked it downwards, leaving a bloody trail. He stopped when he got to the stomach, and watched as the skin grew back together. I could see Jonas' bleeding mouth closed tight against any sound.

"Well?" Silence. Dai jerked the knife upwards, and thrust it into the skin beneath the jaw. Blood poured from the newest wounds. "Answer me. Who ordered you to kill the Death Dealers?" Jonas refrained from answering again, receiving a hard smack on his jaw, ripping open the newly made slice. Dai threw the bloody knife back on a tray, pulling out instead a whip with sharp metal spikes on the end.

"WHO ORDERED THE ATTACKS?" Dai thundered. His only response was an icy glare. Dai reared back and let the whip fly. It whistled through the air, landing with the deep wrench of metal slicing through skin. Jonas' head flew back, and he whimpered pitifully. Dai yanked the whip roughly, ripping Jonas' back to shreds.

"Da-" he cried, before snapping his jaw back together.

"Da- who?" Dai reopened the huge rent in his jaw.

"Daaaaan-" he cried out again, only to muffle the word. It was a name, we were sure of that.

Dai went back to flogging Jonas. It was horrible to watch. Jonas was losing blood fast and his wounds were not healing. Bruises were raised on his skin, only to beaten again. He began to swell, and the puffy skin was ripped open, blood and puss pouring out. The leather strips drug slowly through the open skin and muscles, leaving deep and bloody furrows. I felt slightly sick at the sight.

"Conspiracy! With lycans!" Jonas finally screamed out, unable to take the pain any longer. John gasped audibly at that, and started shout with the other vampires about the covenant. Dante was unnaturally silent, his pale skin an unhealthy shade of light gray.

Satisfied at the moment, Dai stopped the torture, motioning for a low ranking vampire to give Jonas blood, healing the wound on his back, a pink new skin covering his frame. "What are they going to do with him now?" I asked John, as Dante was less than willing to answer.

"They heal the wounds to make room for more torture. When they get all the information they can get, he will be placed in a cell until the next morning, where he will be burned to death by the sun. We will have to watch, as will the other Death Dealers, so we know what will happen to us if we go down the same path."

The torture soon enough began again, after everyone had refreshed themselves with goblets of fresh blood from the livestock raised at the castle. Dai's methods of torture were getting more brutal every minute. While we were having our supper, a great fire had been built up, the roaring flames white hot and filling the dungeon with an odd glow, making it seem unreal and nightmare like. Dai pulled a poker out of the end, glowing a bright cheerful red. Smoke curled from the tip. Dai smacked Jonas with it, who let out a scream of pure pain, unable to contain himself.

After several burnt body parts later, Jonas' will crumbled, him choking out a name that surprised us all.

After several burnt body parts later, Jonas' will crumbled, him choking out a name that surprised us all. "D-d-d-ante! From Vik-or's cov'n."

Everyone sat still for a moment and turned towards Dante. The fear in his eyes confirming his actions. Several vampires grabbed him. He put up a wild fight, and soon everything was in disarray, mini-fights erupting all over the place. John and I began arguing with several of the other members of both covens, voicing our opinions on the matters.

CLANG! Viktor threw his sword at the wall, his blade slicing through the metal like butter. "SILENCE!" he roared. All fights and arguments died down and everyone stilled. "Take down that one," he pointed towards Jonas, "and put him in a cell. Take that one," Dante was pointed a this time, "and press him for information." Everyone hurried to do his orders. Viktor pulled John and I out of the fray. "Go with the Death Dealers and follow Jonas to his cell. You will be his guards." We nodded, obeying his orders.

We followed the small procession down many flights of stairs, the air getting colder and damp as we went down. The head Dealer, Mark, pulled down torches so we could see easier and to dispel the cold.

Jonas was flung unceremoniously into a bare cell. The ground was wet and slippery with water and ice cold. There was no rug or cot, only the stone walls and bars running parallel and horizontal across the opening. Jonas had almost no clothes. The few he had on to maintain his modesty were ripped to shreds and would offer no protection against the elements.

Dried blood and crusty scabs littered his back, some healing slowly and the others remaining open. I felt sorry for him, until I remember what the lycans did to my family. They ripped them open and killed them, splattering their guts and gore over the ceiling and walls, blood blooming out from their corpses. All empathy for Jonas left me then, and I felt a stirring hate for Dante as well. And to think that I actually liked him. I resolved then and there that I would never develop any feeling for any man, vampire, human, or lycan. I would remain focused on the war and nothing else. No silly infatuations would cloud my reasoning.

We remained down there the rest of the night. We were allowed to sleep when two other guards took our place. I crashed onto the small bed in my room, ignoring the sounds from the room next to me. I slept, dreaming of the day I lost my humanity.

I was woken up in a few hours by John knocking on my door. He greeted me and we walked down together with several of our Death Dealers towards the dungeon where Jonas was tortured. "Did Dante give any information?"

"No, he didn't know anything. His orders were written on a piece of paper and given to him under his door in his room." I mused on this as we walked down.

"That has to mean that there is another betrayer at Ordoghaz," I said slowly, "because there hasn't been any visitors lately." The rest of the Death Dealers talked quietly to themselves, thinking the same thing.

We entered the dungeons, taking the seats we took earlier that night. Jonas and Dante were tied up to the pole, back to back. Viktor walked out to stand beside them. "Death Dealers of these two covens: These two vampires have been judged, and found guilty of treason, breaking the covenant, and conspiracy with lycans. They are to be put to death by burning alive from the morning sun." Viktor's emotions were cold and distant, like he was remembering something else in some other time.

We filed out of the dungeon, leaving the two inside to themselves. As I left, I saw Soren tug a large wheel, rusted and stiff from no use. The hole in the ceiling slowly opened, letting moonlight fall softly into the room. That was the last thing I saw as I left Marcus' castle to never return there again.

* * *

phoenixoftheknight- sorry about the paint fumes! hang in there! 


	20. Jan 20, first kill

Disclaimer: duh.

Is it just me, or does the new rating system suck? I hate it. I sent in a complaint. I think the old way was better and a lot less confusing. Anyone feel the same? Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

January 20 

Over the next few weeks, I trained hard, improving rapidly. I had yet to go on a hunt, but I had done lots of stake-out nights. Kraven had left me alone, going back to trying to impress Viktor and groveling at his feet. He still was making snide remarks on how I should be his consort, and how my place was by his side. He was annoying me greatly, and it was only a matter of time before I would explode. He was blissfully unaware of this.

And then the time came, when I killed my first lycan…

It was a bright night, the moon full and swollen in the sky. It was relatively warm for a fall night. Viktor lent me his sword every night I went out. We had been tipped off that there was going to be lycan stakeout in an old abandoned warehouse, so I was sent over there to watch over it. John came with me, as well as Kahn, much to my relief.

I was crouching on a narrow precipice hanging over the road, across from the warehouse. I blended in perfectly with my black leather uniform. I kept careful watch, using all my sense to try and find the lycans. John was stationed on the warehouse roof, out of sight to the passerby. Kahn was down on the road, searching from there as well.

We waited, stiff, unmoving for several hours. Then, at about one in the morning, we saw three lycans walking down the road to the warehouse. I saw Kahn signal to me, and I returned the wave, seeing John do the same. The lycans were still unaware that we were there. Kahn moved quickly and silently behind them, blocking their path through. I could see them, through the cracked and dirty window, move into the main room, an empty space with cold walls and a concrete floor, littered with rubble. There began talking and muttering to themselves.

I could only hear snatches of what they were saying. "…good place… away from the vampires and Death Dealers… yes, I heard that they put them both to death…" My face hardened and I listened in closer. "… find us here. Never… yeah, it's a good place." The lycans spilt up, searching around the floor. One picked up pieces of rubble and threw it at his friend. He missed, hitting a towering pile of stone. Kahn, standing behind the wall, chose this moment to tip the small quarry over, crushing the other lycan beneath it. A huge cloud of dust mushroomed up, giving Kahn time to disappear while the lycans coughed.

John waved to Kahn, asking if he should attack. Kahn fervently shook his head no. It was obvious to me that it would be a bad time. The lycans would be suspicious and angry, their senses open. John, however, didn't listen to Kahn, and swung inside, is blades out. The lycans swung about, snarling at the vampire like rabid dogs, spit flying from their mouths, eyes a brilliant cobalt blue. John grinned, teasing the lycan, making fun of his fallen comrade. That was too much for the head lycan.

Snarling, the lycan stripped naked. I had a full view of him, and blushed. I looked up at Kahn, who was watching from the floor. He motioned for me to stay put and out of the way. I got angry then. I had every right to kill the bastards, more than he did.

I watched, heatedly and enthralled as the lycan began to change. His kin grew dark and sprouted fur, his rib cape expanding. I could hear the cracks of his bones as they shifted. His jaw popped forward, his nose lengthening into a snout. His ears became pointed. John stepped back, finally realizing that his idea was a stupid one. Kahn swung in, ready to come to John's defense. The lycan growled, and swiped at John as he jumped past and out of the window. The smaller lycan followed suit. Blood seeped out of John's wound, grayish organs sliding out from beneath his flesh. He fell over, eyes blue, and sat, shaking. I knew he wasn't going to make it.

Kahn had burst out of the warehouse, following the lycans. I swooped inside to help John but it was too late. I went to follow Kahn when I heard an odd noise. I sprung around to see the smaller lycan had returned and began feasting on John's organs. That was too much for me. With a cry, I sprung forward, sword out, ready to kill. The lycan looked at me and growled. I hissed.

With unnatural speed, the lycan jumped, but I had already moved. I ducked and rolled past the lycan, standing up in a turn smoothly. I jumped for the wall, the lycan following me. I was in a corner and knew enough to know that that was a bad idea. I dropped to the center of the room, the lycan stalking me. There was no doubt that I was its prey.

He jumped at me, and I sliced at him, cutting him deeply across the leg, almost severing the limb. It healed instantly, allowing him to jump on me. We rolled together on the floor, kicking and punching where ever we could. I was strong, and was easily overpowering him when he was in his human state. While feeding, he had reversed the change, thinking I had left. It was a little embarrassing to me to know that I was fighting with a naked man. I preserved my modesty.

Still, this gave me an idea. I rolled around towards the sword I dropped, fleeing the lycan and jumping over the sweep kick he sent my way. I grabbed the sword, turning around, an drawing it across his skin at waist level. His screaming howl told me I had succeeded in cutting off his… private area. He knelt down, clutching himself, and changed rapidly.

I didn't give him enough time to finish his transformation. Kahn came into the warehouse in just enough time to see me decapitate the lycan. The corpse fell headless, its body changing back to its human form. Kahn stared at it and at me. "Good job Selene. I didn't think that you would be able to kill it."

I glared at him. "John is dead. Why didn't you stop him? He did not need to die."

Kahn grimaced. "If I had tried to stop him, I could have been seen. But then, we also could have killed all of them in one go." I was still angry but let it go, knowing that he was right.

"What happened to the other lycan that you were chasing?"

"He got away. Scampered pretty fast." I cleaned off the edge of my blade on the naked lycan. Kahn gently picked John up, and he headed off.

When we arrived at the mansion, Kahn led me over to a small shed I had never noticed before. Two Death Dealers were there, sitting around talking. "John died, by a lycan," he said shortly, placing the body on a bed.

We left. "What was that?"

"Any time a vampire dies, they are taken here. They are registered and then left for the sun. Their ashes are gathered and sprinkled on the ground, and they are given a memorial. It is honorable to die in battle, and their spirits are freed." I nodded. It made sense.

We entered the dojo, depositing our gear. Vampires called to us, welcoming us back and asking how it went. "A moment of silence for our fallen comrade John," Kahn called out in a commanding voice. All talking ceased, and we all were respectful.

"Did you kill him? The lycan?"

"Nah, Selene got rid of him." Some Death Dealers turned towards me.

"Well, congratulations on killing your first lycan." I nodded, and left the dojo, making my way to Viktor's room to return his sword. He let me in on the first knock.

I handed him the sword. Viktor took it, smiling slightly. "You killed your first lycan. I am proud of you Selene." I looked at him, smiling faintly, returning his hug. I never told how much his praise meant to me. It was obvious, when looking into my eyes. A fierce determination, a will that made me the most feared Death Dealer, one who killed the most lycans than anyone else in a life time. Viktor was very proud.


	21. Jan 21, caught up and death of rigel

Disclaimer: duh.

Is it just me, or does the new rating system suck? I hate it. I sent in a complaint. I think the old way was better and a lot less confusing. Anyone feel the same? Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

January 21 

Time has passed since then. Kraven has backed away from me, satisfying himself to only gaze lustfully at my body. He has no respect and no morals. I have killed more lycans then any other Death Dealer. I have dedicated myself to the war. Next to my laptop, I keep a restored photograph of my once happy family. Their smiling faces call out a deep determination to wreak havoc on the underworld, enough to make me the most feared vampire that is awake.

Viktor has left me to sleep in hibernation. I often find that going down to the crypt helps me think clearly, its cold solemnity making it a place that most avoid. I enjoy my solitude and remember older times while I stand and look at Viktor's grave.

Right now, I am angry and upset, pissed off is more of the word I would describe me as. It was a normal night, rainy and cold, typical of Buda. Rigel, Nathaniel, and I had gotten tipped off about where the lycans were going to be. We were to track them and follow them to their lair. We would then return to Ordoghaz and a team would be sent to the lycan den to flush it out. I was perched on top of an old cathedral, sitting out in the rain. Rigel was across from me and Nathaniel was hiding on the ground. I was cold. I was wet. I was not happy. We had been sitting out in the rain for a while with no sign of the lycans.

We gazed down at the throngs of humans moving below us, most intent on getting inside the subway system to take the train home. A young man, American by the way he walked and his lack of umbrella, was half running towards the entrance. Blonde hair was peeking out of the dark hoodie that was over his head. I felt myself drawn to him, and followed him, before I saw the lycans behind him, shoving people out of their way.

They were easy to spot in the humans. They were surly, tall, burly, and shabby, with no umbrella's or any means to keep their heads dry. They wore dirty and cracked leather jackets, much unlike my sleek leather one that I loved so much. Unable to fill them with burning hot silver bullets, I contented myself with glaring forcefully at them as I heard Rigel's camera click away.

I looked up at him, and he nodded slightly, jumping off of the ledge he was on. I watched him fall to earth before I took my own leap off the precipice. I landed on my feet, sinking down to a squat to absorb the pressure and immediately started off towards the subway. The lycans were still unaware of our presence. I recognized the leader, a dark skinned man by the name of Raze. Rigel and I ducked behind partitions, following them at a distant. I silently thanked the humans for being around, masking our scent. I knew that in less then a half hour, they would all be on the trains, going places, leaving us, the lycans, and our scents.

The human I noticed earlier passed by my hiding place. We gazed into each others eyes, spellbound as he was swept up by the crowd. I ducked into the shadows when he blinked, hiding myself. I continued to watch him as he walked away.

Raze stopped suddenly, a smaller lycan bumping into him. He sniffed slightly, and then, in front of all the humans, bellowed "BLOODS!" Rigel and I cursed to ourselves, ducking under the spray of bullets sent at us. They were different than normal, but I paid them no attention. Rigel was hit. I watched as he started glowing blue, light pouring out of his mouth, nose, and eyes. In seconds, he was dead, burned to death. I sent my own fire back at them, hitting one lycan in several places. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nathaniel duck in. Humans all around us screamed and ducked, in a futile attempt to stay away from the trigger happy people around. In other words, the lycans and me. I spared a glance towards the human I noticed earlier. He had, at great risk to his own life, dashed across the fire to another human girl, who was shot with the lycan's bullets. Must be a doctor.

I saw one lycan going towards the unheeding pair, obviously in bloodlust. I filled the vile beast with white hot silver, effectively stopping it. The lycan didn't die, but it did writhe on the floor a bit. Nathaniel chased a lycan on the train. I followed him, but got split up. Humans screamed and screamed and hurt my eardrums. Nathaniel and the lycan disappeared, as did my prey. I was standing pressed up against a corner. I slowly looked around, then jerked back as a train whizzed past, passing within two inches of me. In the light from the cars, I could see blood smeared on the wall.

I followed the blood, stopping to pick up some bullets. They were still warm with lycan blood. I dropped them on the floor and followed the scent of blood. I went farther into what appeared to be a sewer system hooked up to the subway. Something was wrong though. I heard a huge ruckus beneath me. I went to a huge grate and dropped beneath it. Then I met my prey. I shot him a couple of times, waiting for him to go down. When he did, I put my foot on his chest, and in a moment of kindness, put him out of his misery with five bullets to the head.

I was investigating the rounds in the dead guys gun when a large lycan approached me. I didn't have any more magazines left. I stood up and threw four silver throwing stars at it. He reared back and let me escape with my life. I wasn't stupid to stay and fight a fully changed lycan.

Thoroughly pissed off, I ran to my car and drove home to Ordograz, where my night didn't get any better. I slammed open the doors, making a dramatic entrance, holding the gun I took off of the lycan. I brushed past the young servants offering to take my coat and stormed upstairs to the attic where the dojo was located. I slammed the magazine on the table in front of Khan.

"We've got a serious problem." Kahn looked at me, then squinted at the bullets. He carefully picked one up with a pair of tongs. "It's some type of irradiated fluid. I'll have to do some tests though."

I sighed, annoyed at the hovering Kraven. "Ultra-violet ammunition."

Kraven, of course, had to get in on the action. "Are you trying to say that lycans came up with a weapon specifically designed to kill vampires?"

"Nah, I'll bet its some sort of high-tech weapon they stole from the military," Kahn supplied. I was angry at being left out of a very important conversation and at the night's events.

"Well I don't care where they got it. Rigel's dead and Nathaniel could still be out there. What's more, by the commotion I heard, there seems to be a den of lycan, hundreds maybe, even thousands." This got Kahn's attention.

"There hasn't been a gathering of lycans that large since Lucian was killed. We've hunted them down into almost extinction." I sent a glare towards Kraven, silently telling him to shut the hell up.

"But you didn't actually see them…" Kahn questioned closely. What? Now he didn't believe me?

"No, but I know what I heard and I know what my gut tells me. We should send down a search team and-"

"Fine. Soren and his team will handle it."

"No, I want to lead the search team," I told him. I was the best Death Dealer.

"Absolutely not. I said Soren and his team will handle it." I glared and crossed by arms in front of my chest, stopping myself from throwing me onto him and strangling the life out of his puny body. "Hundreds, really."

Kraven dismissed me. As I passed him, I threw one last retort back at him. "Viktor would believe me." I went past him to my rooms, seeing the sneer fall off of his face. Behind me, I heard one of the maids, Erika I think, say 'I would never treat you like that.' 'No, of course not. And go and make sure she's ready for tonight.' All the way upstairs, I could feel Erika's anger hitting me. She obviously, like all the other girls, wanted Kraven. Kraven wanted me. I didn't want Kraven. If he was smart, he would hook up with one of the fawning fan club and leave me alone. That would make everyone happy.

* * *

Hey! Sorry if any of you sent an e-mail. Charter is down so I didn't get any. My inbox is probably overfilling. 

phoenixoftheknight- if you sent me over 50 emails your dead! I know where you live! And I'm still plagued at night by the memory of you and Anna sticking my hair straight up and putting a feather in it sticking out the top. Did we get a grade on that project? I bet it was a baaaad one………. A very bad one….


	22. Jan 22, stupid windowbreaking human

Disclaimer: duh.

Is it just me, or does the new rating system suck? I hate it. I sent in a complaint. I think the old way was better and a lot less confusing. Anyone feel the same? Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

January 22 

That stupid vampire, Erika, followed me all the way down to the crypt, where I was standing, looking at Viktor's grave. It was common knowledge that I went down there often. It was understandable. I missed my sire greatly. Normally, Kahn was the only one brave enough to come down and talk to me while I was thinking. And, of course, Erika had to talk to me.

"I hardly think Viktor would want you freezing down here, watching his grave."

I turned from my thoughts to glare at her and reply rudely, "No. He would want me scourging every last inch of this city for lycans." I turned back, ignoring the stupid maid, who was trying to talk to me. No avail. She muttered something about Amelia's coven arriving soon, and I pushed past her to go to my room, in hopes to find solitude.

Erika left me at my door and went off, coming back soon with a cheaply made dress. She let herself in, much to my annoyance, and started looking for a dress for me to wear. It is useless. I haven't worn a gown or dress since I was human. Kraven keeps trying to force me into one, using the excuse that I am required to go to parties. I normally just don't show up. And if I do, I go in my uniform. I downloaded the pictures of the lycans from Rigel's camera onto my laptop. I started clicking through them while Erika chose which dress she thought I was wearing. I saw that one human who looked at me and enhanced his features, memorizing his face to every last detail.

I don't know why I was. I backed up and looked through the rest of the pictures for the human, noticing him in every one, the lycans just behind him. Then it hit me. "They were following you," I said to myself, studying the pictures. Nosy as Erika was, she came over to look at what I was doing.

She simpered, "He's attractive, for a human…"

"Who's attractive?" Erika jumped as if scalded, embarrassed to be caught by Kraven who had invited himself in. I spared him a withering glance, which he didn't notice, too busy examining himself in my mirror. Erika made a rather hasty retreat. One problem down, one more to go.

Kraven began talking to me, but I wasn't even half listening. "This human," I said to myself.

"What of him?" Kraven asked, exasperated. I noticed he said him, and not it. Odd, that he should already know.

"I'm beginning to think that-" But Kraven had already turned away to look out of my window at what the dogs were barking at. A limo pulled into the drive. Amelia's envoy. He told me to get ready and get down there. I had other plans. I nodded along, agreeing to whatever he had said, and closed the door behind him. I raced to my laptop and quickly sent a search for this human. I found him. Name: Michael Corvin. I skipped the rest and saw his address. Within seconds, I had jumped out of the window and was running stealthily across the lawn to my car.

I saw Kraven stand at my window as I raced away, not even caring what he was doing. I sped toward the address, kicking open the door to Michael's apartment. I rummaged around, looking at photos. I found one of him and another girl. They looked happy together and I felt a swoop of anger. It settled though, when I found her obituary. He too had lost someone he loved. The phone rang, and I jumped up, listening to the recording and hiding myself in the shadows as someone approached. That someone was Michael.

I quickly decided that dramatic was the best way to get an answer out of a human, so I decided to scare the shit out of him first. I reached around, picked him up by his throat, and slammed him against the wall. I shouted out my questions, very forcefully. Of course, lycans ruined our meeting, and I pulled out my favorite guns and started shooting at his ceiling. I managed to hit a lycan and turned as Michael ran out the apartment.

I followed him, too slowly as the elevator's door closed shut. I smacked them, but turned as more lycans came. I realized that going on my own was a foolish thing to do. Instead of shooting at them, I shot in a circle around myself, until the floor gave way. The elevators doors pinged open as I landed, and I raced down the hallway. A lycan was waiting for him.

I shot fiery silver into the lycan, who fell on Michael. I grabbed the human and fled, shoving him into the car. He was terrified. We started away. We had nearly escaped when the lycan I had shot at jumped on the top of my car. He began putting holes into my expensive cars, which pissed me off greatly. His blade then hit my shoulder. I gasped and slammed on the breaks, throwing him out into the road. I ignored Michael's horrified gasp as I backed up then ran over him.

The stupid human wanted me to pull over, not knowing that I was a vampire and would burn in the quickly rising sun. Unfortunately, my night got worse. I passed out from blood loss and Michael pushed the steering wheel left, throwing my nice, lovely car into the Danube. He broke the windows and pulled me to shore, tossing me under the decks. When I woke up, I could see the sunbeams coming closer, but there was no where for me to go.

I rented a car and took Michael back to Ordoghaz, putting him on the bed. Erika came in, wanting to know if he was my boyfriend. "Oh my god, you're going to try to turn him!"

"Of course not." I turned back, looking at the human who saved my life.

"Then why bring him here?"

"He… saved my life." I then realized that I was talking to Erika. "Why are you here?" Apparently, I was to go see Kraven. I went out of the room, seething, leaving Erika and Michael alone. That was a big mistake. Going back, I heard a thunk and a crash. Michael had jumped out my window, terrified at what ever Erika had done. What is it with this human and breaking windows? That's now my car windows and my own window. I'm afraid what would happen if I put him in a glass elevator.

Kraven yelled at me after that, really pissed off. He needs to calm down. Odd thing though. I was talking to him, and he mentioned something about there being no reason for Lucian to want a human. What's odd, is that Lucian is dead. Kraven killed him, also setting the great blaze. Something is wrong here. I'm beginning to doubt that Kraven really killed anyone. I am going to break into the library later. I will uncover Kraven's treachery for all to see by the time I'm done. Maybe he'll leave me alone then…

* * *

Sorry I took a long time to do this ch. I had a million tests last week, a huge English paper, and a horrible ancient history assignment. I hate dioramas. With a passion. I wonder why I signed up for all honors… 

Thanks everyone!


End file.
